


My immaturity

by zhaowangzhen



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: F/M, M/M, Transsexual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaowangzhen/pseuds/zhaowangzhen





	1. Chapter 1

Act ①  
最近，御堂对子公司的业务员佐伯克哉非常在意。  
第一次见到这个人是她和同事贸然来访，提出想要得到PROTOFAIBA的销售代理权。对于这种无礼的行为，御堂颇有微词，可他对年轻人的这种胆量也有赞许的意味。但和位健壮女性一番交谈后，他不免觉得这是浪费时间。更何况她旁边同来的同事根本像个摆设——就是佐伯，御堂起初纳罕佐伯为什么一言不发，其后认为她在收集情报——但那期间更看不出什么能力。  
菊池公司销售八课销售水平的糟糕程度，饶是他也有所耳闻，更何况要不是之前产品的销售额太过低迷，新产品的准备期也不会这么仓促。  
他没耐心再耗下去，便下了逐客令，然而那个本多竟然跪了下去，对于这种无理取闹，他有些烦躁，招呼那个摆设来带回她的同僚。  
那个人抬起头来看着他，御堂这才注意到这个女人精明强干的架势，虽然表露不明显，但微微的傲慢却流露出来。  
但脱口的说辞让御堂有些失望，对这两个无赖的客人，他打算用内线叫警卫解决，却意外被抓住了手。他让对方放手未果，又被迫听了一番说辞。  
不得不说，除却傲慢的态度，那一番分析可以说无可挑剔。其中透露出来的洞察力，以及能将所得情报迅速分析出来的能力，让御堂的态度有些改观，最终，御堂同意将销售权给八课，但是毕竟是自己珍视的商品，虽然眼前人的一番话说的漂亮，真实能力仍未可知，更何况之前的评价让他不能安心，于是提出了目标销售额。并不是故意刁难，他既然冒了风险，那对方承担一部分是很公平的事。  
平心而论，御堂并不觉得自己的做法有什么问题。  
得到答复后，佐伯放开抓着他手腕的手，露出了可以说明媚的笑容，她身后那位更是夸张地喘气。御堂回到座位，待她们离开后，对佐伯做了一番评估，看样子是很有能力，但是为何留在最差的八课让他有些疑惑，不过看对方的态度，一定是得罪了公司高层才被安排在那种地方。凭社会的现实，这种屈才的事情太过平常。  
随着销售工作的进行，御堂表面上对八课的态度依然严厉，但心中稍有改观，只是那个佐伯的作为更让他相信了自己的猜想。  
对产品介绍书的一番批评让他气结又必须回复，在例会上明明是顶撞但理由理直气壮，比起那个片桐俨然更像八课的上司，虽说表情大都是笑眯眯的，恭敬的语气也从来没有乱过，但是那个人浑身却散发出一种“我就是在挑衅你”的气质。  
周末和好友聚会，却意外碰上了对方。那个女人虽然只是平常打扮，却一如既往散发着让人火大的气息，想着让对方认清她的地位以及和高位者的差距，带她参加聚会的自己，当时却没考虑到带着女人出席聚会意味着什么。  
何况明明是为了羞辱对方，佐伯却游刃有余地加入了话题，做事情也很得体，认识到这一点的自己更加火大。  
这周的例会，销售额的增长水平确实很大，那么——就让他给这个不知天高地厚的后辈上一课吧。  
他提出了增加销售额，满意地看着八课，尤其是佐伯露出慌乱的表情①，满意地离开。果不其然，办公室的门被迅速敲响，几句有意为之的问话，他微笑着说出准备好的台词，“那么，就招待我吧。”  
女方被男性提出招待，很难不往其他方面想，但这时对方倒没有表现太大波动，他下意识想到对方是不是很习惯这种事。于是转而刻意强调一遍是不同于酒席的招待，对方依然镇定自若，于是，他丢下写有旅馆名字和时间的便条，看着对方弯腰去捡的动作，心里不禁有几分得意。  
这才是下属该有的样子。但下一秒，对方抬头的告别的一笑，让他又烦闷起来。目送着纤瘦的腰身离去，他想到下面的招待，高深莫测的一笑。  
御堂坐在自家沙发上从回忆中抽身，看一眼表，离约定时间还有三个小时。反正那个酒店离家并不远，提前三十分钟就绰绰有余。想到那人脸上将露出的表情，他惬意的一笑，然后在听到门铃打开门看到来人后，凝固在嘴角。  
是佐伯。  
佐伯穿得还是那身OL装扮，干练异常，还特意加了领带。因为是业务员的关系，鞋跟不是很高，但裙下露出的腿可以说得益于平时的奔波，相当纤细而又不失肉感。平常披着的头发今天却挽成了圆发髻②，眉毛修理精致，眼神也很锐利，手中除了公文包，还有一个纸袋。  
御堂看着对方人畜无害的笑脸，吃惊之余只好请对方进来，在门口争执让邻居看到实在很丢脸。佐伯踏进房间，很是悠哉地开口，“您的脸上写着没想到她居然找来这里了呢。”  
被说中心中所想，御堂戒备地将双手抱在胸前，“为什么你会知道这里？”  
听到对方的回答，御堂第一次对MGN的保密工作深深质疑。虽然气氛尴尬，但御堂实在无话可说。结果佐伯脸上的笑容更灿烂了。  
“不要那样盯着我啊。好歹人家③是特意来接待御堂先生您的嘛~”  
“但我可没有指示让你来这里。”  
“啊呀~也没什么不好啊，反正重点也不在地点上，而是在于这份心意不是吗？”佐伯推了推眼镜。  
“你这个人……”御堂对于自己私人空间被入侵不满之余紧张感也很强烈，但对面的佐伯却很愉悦，这让御堂更加迷惑。  
“而且，考虑到这样造访可能有失礼数，于是我就专程准备了这份礼物前来。”  
御堂几乎反射性地想要讽刺。他不觉得包袱部门的员工能够拿出什么上乘让他满意的东西。  
而佐伯最近完全把御堂的弱点摸清了，看他和自己预想一样的反应，便扬了扬手中的纸袋，随口说了几句拿这瓶酒时从店长那儿现学现卖的话，但却似乎相当有效，御堂不再说话。  
两人坐到沙发上，佐伯往杯中倒入红酒，然后递给御堂。她顺手脱下西装外套，将领带也松了松，专心品酒的御堂没有注意，否则会说出，“怎么，迫不及待想招待我吗？”这种话了吧。  
她愉悦的观察御堂喝完红酒的反应，露出了高深莫测的笑容。  
御堂品完一杯，意犹未尽倒了第二杯，第三杯。这时他才微微放松，冲对面的身影道：“这种程度的招待你以为会让我满意吗？”  
佐伯立起身，将领带解下，将衬衫的扣子解开到可以看到若隐若现双峰交汇之处，冲他一笑。御堂想站起来，却意外有点晕眩，身体没有一点力气，他在要倒下之前撑了一下茶几才不至于摔到地上。  
他意识到不对，质问佐伯：“你……对我做了什么？”  
佐伯露出些疑惑的表情。  
眼神有些失焦的御堂按着太阳穴，努力寻找她的位置，对她故作疑惑的表情怒不可遏。  
然而佐伯丝毫没有得逞的模样，只是把“这是怎么回事儿呢”换成了“我想到了”的表情，她走到御堂身旁坐下，声音有些低沉地道：“都是属下的过错，没有考虑到您的酒量，我来帮您把外套脱掉也许会好一点。”说着，就动起手来。  
御堂虽然全身无力，制止不能，但头脑还是清醒的，他怎么可能相信对方的鬼话！才三杯红酒怎么可能喝醉，然而逼问无法，只能看佐伯的下一动作。  
佐伯脸上没有了笑意，面无表情的解下御堂的领带，拿在手中，使其发出响声，低声道：“您怎么不反抗呢？啊，我怎么忘了呢，因为药效开始发作了呀。”  
佐伯看着御堂的脸色变得难看，眼神憎恶地看着她，“你让我喝什么……？你想拿我怎样？！”佐伯扯了扯手中绿色的领带，“要对你如何，这不是明摆着的吗？”  
佐伯看御堂的表情染上一层惧色，估计是认为自己会杀了他吧，她不免从喉咙里发出笑声，“当然是你期待的接待哦。”看着御堂稍有放松，佐伯趁势用领带绑住了御堂的双手，边慢慢解他的纽扣，一面说：“如果你一直在外面跑业务，也能弄到那种有趣的东西哦，不过像你这种从来没有跑过业务的精英部长，可能是无法理解的……”  
御堂当然不会乖乖让她动作，但自己无力的身体所能做出的反抗实在微不足道。佐伯可以说非常耐心的一路解衣服，当西装裤被脱下，内裤也脱离眼前的身体，佐伯站起身来，系上自己的扣子和放在一旁的领带，穿上脱下的西装外套。  
御堂看着自己狼狈的模样又看到对方整齐的穿着，羞耻和愤怒让他皮肤微红，但自己说出怎样的叫骂，对方都很是坦然。  
“你在至今的人生中，大概还没有经历过被谁摧残虐待的滋味吧。当然，这种事发生的可能性你应该想都没有想过。因为你自己就是那种作践着大多人的类型。”  
“……什么鬼话……我可完全没有陪你瞎扯的心情……”  
“是啊，我也没有探讨人生哲理的兴趣，我只是认为你需要一次被他人践踏于脚下的经历。决定人类上下从属的既不是社会地位也非手中权力。最为不可逾越的上下从属关系，应该是……”佐伯扣上袖扣，慢慢说道：“一种名为支配与被支配的东西。”  
“你在……说什么啊……”  
整理完毕的佐伯不予回答，她将嘴唇贴在御堂耳边，“御堂部长是生我绑住您的手的气吗？我这是为您好……”  
“什……什么？！”  
“招待开始如果您自己忍不住用手，我的努力就白费了不是吗？现在我什么都没做，您的身体就兴奋得发红呢。”  
御堂对对方的逻辑无法理解，虽然他不认为凭借一个女人能对自己做出什么，但不好的预感在蔓延。  
“你要做什么！”  
“还是说您打算自己自慰给我看呢？真是了不得的癖好啊。”  
御堂气结说不出话，却听到佐伯在自己耳旁耳语，呼出的热气充满挑逗，“那么，从现在开始我给予你从未有过的欢愉，会让人快乐的欲仙欲死哦~”  
“你脑子有病吗!我可是个男人！”  
佐伯用手抚摸他的胸膛，手轻轻地捏弄着凸起的两点。  
“您是个男人，这个用看的就知道。”  
那双手一路向下，顺着腰腹，直到某处要害，用手握住，不紧不慢的套弄起来。  
御堂生理上本能兴奋起来，但他尽力的隐忍着声音。佐伯再次轻松地压制住他的抵抗，手上套弄的动作没有停下，一面用舌头舔弄御堂的耳朵，手上的动作也快起来。  
御堂听到自己耳边的靡靡水声，尽管心里感到恶心但是身体却诚实表示很能接受，佐伯的嘴唇从他的脸颊一路向下吻，来到锁骨处，吮吸出一个唇印在上面，看着自己的杰作，佐伯满意的笑着，“要不要在脖颈上也印上一个标志呢……”  
御堂的眼睛一时瞪大，“你还想做什么！你今天的对我的作为……难道我会善罢甘休吗？！”  
佐伯丝毫不受影响，用手摩擦着手中物的前端，感受着它的分量增大，一面道：“御堂部长您怎么还在生气呢？”  
“你……！”  
“都是我的粗心，招待怎么能忘了这样东西。”佐伯说着，又凑近御堂耳旁。  
御堂感觉到微微的热气在震动着他的耳膜，一种情动的声音清晰传来。  
“嗯……啊……哈啊……不行……那里……嗯……啊……御堂……啊啊……用力……好棒……恩恩……还要……快点……要去了……啊……御堂……御堂……”  
佐伯感觉到手中的物体又增大分量，放开手，拨弄着御堂额前的头发，冷漠的说，“怎么，只是听到一点声音而已御堂先生您就忍不住了吗？真是天生淫乱啊~是积累了很多吗？”说完，佐伯放开了手。静坐在一旁看着御堂的反应。  
眼睛有些湿润，额前的汗水微微浸湿了头发，虽然压抑着，还是能听到的粗重的喘息。  
佐伯拿着自己的公文包回来，先拿出了绳子一样的东西，御堂费力认出那是丝袜，佐伯再从包里掏出什么，御堂已经有些看不清。  
佐伯拿着丝袜④和一个方小盒子⑤走回桌面，漫不经心道：“御堂部长，当人在死亡前，可是会达到最持久的一次哦。您要试试吗？”  
“疯子！！！快点放开我！！”御堂听到这句话感到冷汗冒了出来。  
“当然，我可不会舍得。所以……我要让你臣服于从未有过的快感。”佐伯说着，将丝袜缠上了竖起的东西⑥，被束缚的物体本身在快要一泻千里的关头被遏制，个中滋味可想而知。佐伯接着从方小盒子拿出来一部摄像机，对准御堂，寻找合适的角度，御堂迅速向沙发靠背别过脸，佐伯提醒他，“还是可以看到的哦。”御堂反射性向相反方向转过头，又正好对上摄像机，他再次岔开眼神。  
佐伯走上前，抓住他的双腿，他这才意识到对方戴了手套⑦，佐伯将腿挤入他的双腿之间，一只手伸向被束缚的东西，一只手摸向后方，从未开发过的地方很紧，佐伯用一根指头草草开拓后，挤入三根手指，鲜血顺着她的手留下来。  
御堂悲鸣出声，“你这是……完全的……犯罪行为……住手……！”  
佐伯用两根手指继续在后方探索，另一只手的抚弄也不曾停下。  
“明明见血了，您却更兴奋了呢。喜欢受虐？难怪，时下的精英们，总是有这样的倾向呢……您说犯罪？我当然知道，所以不是在给您录像吗？公布出去叫什么标题好呢？部长的诱惑？放在MGN大厅的显示屏怎么样？”  
“可你也在……里面……”  
“我又没有MGN精英部长要守候的地位和名誉，更何况，现在的技术不但可以把我消去，还可以改变我的声音，说不定，我还会被当成御堂部长特意请来的女王呢。前途无限哦。”  
说着，佐伯厌烦了御堂的叫骂，顺手用手帕堵住他的嘴，一面继续动作。终于在后方摸索到突起一点，佐伯用手指按压，御堂的腰弹跳起来，眼睛里的氤氲更浓，脸上的红晕让佐伯心情愉快。她边用指甲轻刮前端，一面用舌头沿御堂的大腿内侧向上舔去。  
同时，不得释放。  
“被绑起来更激动呢。呵呵……十足的下贱呢。”  
可怜的东西已经涨紫，佐伯轻声说，“求我吧。快说‘请让我去吧’。”  
已经是这副悲惨的模样，御堂还是拼命摇头，虽然是不成声的呜咽，但大概是“怎么可能！”那类话吧。  
不过没关系，佐伯手速快起来，在前端被束缚着仍然吐出液体后，用牙齿拽下丝袜，飞溅的白浊带着浓重的雄性气息。御堂神情恍惚得躺在沙发上，身上满是不洁。  
佐伯从他口中取出手帕，解下绑住他的领带，拿过摄像机愉悦的低喃：“拍到了不错的画面呢。”一面问道：“这不是最顶级的招待吗？顶级到绝不敢让他人染指品尝啊~当然，您应该已经满意了吧。那么，目标销售额就还跟以前一样的这个要求便可以通过了吧？“  
处于茫然若失状态的御堂勉强发出一声不像是回答的“嗯。”  
但这已经足够，佐伯站起来，把东西收进包里，恭敬的鞠躬行礼，“真是感激不尽，有了您的支持，八课的成员都会为之欢欣的，那么今天就失礼了。那瓶红酒，请您务必好好品尝。那么，再见。御堂部长。”  
走到玄关处，佐伯推了推眼镜，像想到什么似的停下了脚步，“啊啊，还有，这个，我一同带走了。”佐伯拿过架子上的备用房卡，放入自己的口袋中，“因为我们的关系，才刚刚开始……”  
御堂模糊听见高跟鞋清脆的响声消失在关门声中，眼角滑过不知是悲愤的泪水亦或是汗水。  
① 游戏里克哉此时没有戴眼镜，是受克模式，不是BUG哟。  
② SM中为避免意外死亡是要把头发扎起来的。  
③ 觉得贱萌意外适合佐伯，是我的恶趣味。  
④ OL包中的备用丝袜，为有洁癖的亲说明，绝对是纯新的。  
⑤ 游戏里是在桌子下面发现的，但我觉得既然准备好调教，还是眼镜自己带来比较好。  
⑥ 当然，总是这样会阳【哔——】。  
⑦ SM中严格规定调教后方和野战都要带手套，避免让M染上不必要的疾病。


	2. Chapter 2

Act②  
时年三十二岁的精英御堂孝典，在昨天自尊被狠狠践踏并且背负上了一个痛苦而又不能说出口的事情。身为一个步入社会十年之久的人，竟然被子公司的窝囊下属……。  
心里面咬牙切齿，他却不能不迈开步伐向公司走去。身体后方的疼痛提醒着他昨夜的屈辱。那个人脸上的表情似乎很平淡，但镜片后面眼睛里闪烁的嗜虐光芒让他胆寒。他虽然常年室内办公，可对身体状况非常注重，可毫无还手之力的被一个女人压在身下做出这种事，他当然不会放过她，可对方拍下了录像。  
无论她在自己耳边是说出的玩笑话还是威胁，那个录像的存在都让他不安。而作茧自缚的怒火让他对佐伯更加厌恶。本来想让她明白社会的现实，但反而变成自己被羞辱的局面，对方的行为看似是取悦，实质却是将他的自尊狠狠撕裂。自己可以说赤身裸体无力又悲惨的任人凌辱，而施暴的一方从始至终衣衫整洁，更是证明这不过是没有感情的，羞辱。  
明明没有感情却依然兴奋了的自己，简直像是动物……只知享乐把人应有的东西丢了干净。尤其是在浴室清洗她留在身上的痕迹，几乎把皮肤剥下一层，锁骨边的红痕依然醒目不说，周围的皮肤也红得瘆人。  
御堂有些崩溃地闭了一下眼睛，在一向清醒的清晨感到前所未有的疲倦。  
“早上好，御堂部长。”  
听到这声音御堂的身躯下意识开始僵硬，僵持了几秒，才微微点了点头。他实在不想面对眼前这张相当漂亮又蕴含嘲讽揶揄，当然那些黑暗之面巧妙地隐藏在她的笑容之下，御堂将脸别向一旁，看到了等在一旁的是叫本多的健壮女性，眼神相当热情还有几分好奇地望向这边，他一愣，转过脸看着佐伯，心里几乎满是“她把这件事告诉那个人了吗”的声音，佐伯好像听见他的心声一样，脸上挂着相当亲密的笑容，道：“都这个时间了才来上班吗？”  
“唔……！”御堂短促地应了一声，头痛地像是要炸开，他迫不及待想要离开这个人。  
“御堂桑，昨天真是多谢了，有所怠慢之处，还请多多包涵。”听到这句话，御堂的怒色直接显示在脸上，他恨恨地瞪着眼前微笑的如沐春风的女人。对方并没有说话，沉默的接受着他的目光的同时摆出好像也在端详他的样子。  
“今天的脸色似乎不大好呢，发生了什么事了吗？”  
“你居然好意思这么说……”御堂的脸颊几乎瞬间红了，又气又愧。明明始作俑者就是她，她竟然皮厚道若无其事地询问他！压制住心中的不快，他再次别过脸，道：“这都是谁的错……？”  
然而佐伯依然笑咪咪，仿佛是关心他身体一般，将脸凑得近了一些，小声道：“暴露了也不要紧吗？本多可是在看着呢。”  
御堂听到这话唰地退离佐伯的身边，下意识看了看本多的方向，那家伙眼神中透出惊讶、疑惑、好奇且目不转睛盯着这边。  
“你……”御堂想要询问本多究竟知不知情，却不知怎么开口，眼神在佐伯和本多之间徘徊。  
佐伯却是对目前一幕很满意的样子，再次靠近他，轻声细语：“请放心。昨天的事情就当作是我们两人之间的秘密吧。”  
御堂稍稍安了心，“啊……这……样啊……”  
“啊，对了。昨天拍的录像，下次刻成DVD送给御堂桑吧。”  
声调比刚才高了几倍的这句话让御堂再次如坠冰窟，全身冻结。  
“什……”  
终于看到御堂和佐伯没那么亲密的本多听到这句话更是好奇地不行，她走过来，疑惑地问：“昨晚的录像？都拍了什么？”  
佐伯一副理所当然的样子惋她一眼，“当然是关于昨天的派对。”  
御堂看本多眼中浮现出“嚯！好厉害！好想知道”的神色，果然，她问道：“有趣到要拍成录像的程度吗？”  
“是啊~有趣的也想让你看一下呢。对吧，御堂桑？”佐伯将脸转向御堂，一副一脸雀跃的小女生表情。  
“真的吗？那么下次，也让我看看吧。”没神经的健壮女性让御堂几乎反射性提高音调，道：“你……你！这不太合适吧。”  
本多诧异看过来，满脸写着“这是怎么了”。  
御堂只能在佐伯的奸笑下，屈辱地低下头，“佐伯，那不是能让别人看到的东西吧。因为是酒宴啊……”如果御堂不是有良好的教养支撑，只怕会破口大骂：“去你的酒宴！哪门子的酒宴”！  
“啊，没错，确实如此呢。”佐伯看见御堂的反应，笑着回道。  
“诶，是这样吗……”但脸上还是“我好想看真的好好奇”。  
“总、总之，本多，请放弃看的想法吧。下次也会约你一起的，对吧，佐伯？”  
“既然御堂桑这样说了。而且，三个人的话，似乎会更愉快呢~”  
“是啊，人多一点比较好。”喜欢热闹神经大条的笨蛋显然没有感觉到气氛的波涛汹涌。  
御堂悄悄走得离佐伯近一点，一面斜视注意本多，一面说：“……还有，佐伯。昨天的录像……不必拷贝给我了。”  
“好的，我知道了。”看着御堂因屈辱扭曲却不能表露的面孔，佐伯的心中，不免笑起来。  
说完，御堂快步走进公司大楼。  
走进部长办公室，手还在颤抖，恨不得扇向那个女人，但于情于理，这种做法只会让自己难堪。他告诫自己忍耐。无非认为他之前的作为是对她的刁难，对他进行的报复。可是，让他放弃工作的严格标准根本不可能。如果因为这样的事迁就他们，自己才是真的失去当部长的资格。  
御堂投入了工作，到例会的时候，对着八课表面上变化不大，但刻薄的话少了许多。部长的工作量相当大，如此两三天，他很快就有些对这件事的放松，心中盼望这个案子快快结束，不必再见那个人。  
如此到了周末，平常都该去健身房或和朋友聚会的御堂，终于微微松了口气，已经失去与他人交谈的力气，他在家中到了红酒，随手翻着商业杂志。  
这样宁静的时光，基本很久没有享受到了。不，不对。孤独的时刻未必很少。无论在与他人的酒宴，曾经和女朋友的约会，和朋友的聚会，无论有多少人，自己的心中都是一片空洞。  
也并不是感叹时光似水，也不觉得人生没有意义，他在权力场上青云直上，生活中却基本没有了真心。谁对他来说，基本都是，有那样一个人。也不会挂念谁，胸腔里跳动的东西仿佛早已失踪已久。  
感伤起来了吗？  
御堂喝着杯中红酒，有些迷茫。  
年少时的时光掠过，特优生的自己如何众星捧月，被朋友簇拥的自己可以说春风得意，恋人的眼中是浓浓的爱意……但自己是怎么想的呢。不清楚。  
好像他人都是自己人生的配角。  
“你在至今的人生中，大概还没有经历过被谁摧残虐待的滋味吧。”耳中响起莫名清冷的女声。御堂一惊，对自己记得这种话气恼。  
屈辱的事情之前，对方向他狂妄自大的宣称他至今为止应该受到摧残虐待的滋味。他想把这理解为仇恨。他从未觉得自己做过什么错事，虽然自知会有些傲慢，可是众人反而欣赏这一点。什么作践他人……自己至今为止的人生都是通过努力来达成的，不抢夺他人功勋，唔……一道身影出现在记忆里面。御堂叹了口气，自嘲道：“对那种人的疯话认真起来的我才有病吧……”  
但是思维却接着刚才的方向。  
好久不曾想这些事情的御堂有些疲惫，他微微叹了口气，靠在沙发上假寐。突然思索起来要换新沙发。平常工作日来不及想，他不免想着待会起身要联系家具公司。  
醒来看看天色，刚刚下午的感觉。  
他去浴室洗漱一番，觉得稍微放松了些，出门吃了午餐。回来后开始计划下一星期的工作，当然，还有换沙发这件事。之前的沙发套被弄脏，痕迹如果让家政员工看到会很丢脸，他已经自行处理，但怎么看沙发都还是不爽。  
悠哉的制定好工作安排，他打算看闲书消遣一下。这时，听到门铃响了。他的地址除了好友没人知道，并且公寓的安全措施也很好，他不疑有他，打开了房门，愣在当场。  
门外是一身运动装的本多和穿着深蓝连衣裙的佐伯，简单扎着马尾连妆都没有化的本多先打了招呼，御堂僵硬回礼，洒脱的客人自己进房间参观，御堂对留在玄关的佐伯咬牙道：“你这是……你这混蛋，今天到底有什么目的？”  
“真不愧是御堂桑！这房子不仅外面，里边也超棒诶。”本多边赞叹边溜达回来。  
“真是抱歉。这家伙缠着我说无如何想来御堂桑家看看。”  
“说什么啊！明明是你约我的啊！”本多不服气地反驳。  
“但是啊，你也确实说想来了吧？”  
“倒是没错……说起来，不管我怎么问，这家伙都不肯说发生了什么呢。御堂桑，你们上次到底做了什么有趣的事情啊？”  
“差不多一点。上次的事情可是我和御堂桑之间的秘密。”  
“啊，是啊，就是这样，先别说这个了，你们喝红酒吗？”  
看了佐伯半天表演的御堂只能压下怒气，邀请两人。  
“太好了！真的可以吗？谢谢您了~”  
“哼，现实的家伙。”佐伯略带嘲讽的说道。  
“佐伯，不满意吗？”  
“当然不，能受到御堂桑的款待是我的荣幸。”她顺便靠近御堂，在他耳边说。  
本多如果稍微细腻一点，就会发现这种亲密有些逾越，也就能猜到佐伯提到的招待大致是什么意思，只是内容有些偏差罢了，但本多完全没意识到两人之间的暧昧。  
和本多坐到餐桌旁，御堂拿着红酒过来。佐伯注意到他的脊背笔直，不觉为自己营造的紧张感满意。  
御堂简单介绍了手中的酒，本多的单细胞使这个对话的场面能稍稍维系下去，御堂又去拿奶酪和切片饼干做下酒菜，看到佐伯和本多似乎在聊着什么，礼节性客套道：“好像谈得很愉快啊？在聊什么呢？”  
“在聊御堂先生的事哦。”  
御堂的手抖了一下。  
“多余的话不提也罢。”  
本多却凑趣道：“有什么不好的。我对于克哉和御堂部长怎么要好起来非常有兴趣呢。”  
御堂随口说几句试图转移本多的注意力，开了红酒，形式化地干杯后，佐伯试图再次打开话题，问了御堂平常自己做饭吗。  
御堂心里郁结，所以基本是佐伯和本多在聊，其后不久，他就借口取东西进了厨房，许久没有出来，佐伯按捺下心中的冲动，再三确认本多是否睡着了。没有回应。佐伯轻松地端起剩下的红酒和奶酪，走进厨房。  
“御堂桑，你打算躲到什么时候？请回来一起吧。”  
当然没有回应，佐伯叹了口气，“哎呀哎呀……真是让人没办法呢。”  
在佐伯打算用手肘开门时，御堂出现了。  
“怎么啦，难得聊得这么开心，御堂桑你却藏起来，本多无聊得都睡着了。”  
“……为什么我非得藏起来不可？”  
“咦？是我说错了吗？”  
“你……到底想干什么？”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“连同事都带到我家！你到底有什么打算？！”  
怒吼的口气和尖锐的视线让佐伯的心隐隐作痛，她开口道：“是为了制造证人哦。”  
“证人？”  
“没错。证明你只是个为了欢愉什么都能舍弃的存在。”  
“人渣！”  
“骗你的啦。这么欢快的事情可不能让别人参与进来。那家伙就是起个监视作用，让你不能逃出去罢了。”佐伯用手摩擦着眼睛边框，接着说：“那么，御堂桑，让我们继续上次的事情吧。”  
“说什么蠢话！我怎么可能忍受你再做出那种事！”  
谈话的间隙，佐伯缓缓向前走，御堂下意识向后，两人现在都在厨房里，门也被佐伯关上了，她方才端着的东西顺手放到一旁。  
“真是让人不爽啊。御堂桑。上次的录像还在我手里哦。”  
“你是想威胁我？！”  
“这么大声会把本多吵醒的哦。”佐伯用食指在唇边做了一个“嘘”的动作。  
御堂忌惮地看向客厅，转向佐伯时手握成拳在颤抖，如果不是最后的理智，恐怕已经上前揍佐伯了。佐伯走向御堂，御堂没有动作，停在原地，当佐伯准备把他推倒时，御堂先一步将佐伯压在身下。  
他的手按在佐伯肩膀上，力道很大。佐伯有些吃痛，却依然含笑看他，“这么说，御堂桑这是要开始了吗？怀念我上次给你的感受吗？‘  
“上次你是下了药吧？不然我真会孱弱到任你一个女人摆布吗？”  
御堂眼神锐利，看着身下的佐伯目光高高在上，佐伯伸出手握住放在她肩膀两侧的修长硬朗的手。  
“没错。御堂桑。我是个女人。地位也很低。如果你对我做了什么，怎么想都是您的不是对吧？”  
御堂脸色一时变得不好看。  
“某部长邀请女下属到家中，用酒将其灌醉施以凌辱，之前还强迫别人侍奉，怎么看，这个部长都是个变态对不对？”  
“你……你是想要地位吗？权力？还是钱？”  
“当然，御堂桑你的长相和地位不至于做出这种事，大家会认为可能是下属勾引你而同情你呢，所以，把那个视频放到网络上如何，啊，对了，我正在被你如此热烈的方式准备占有呢，我大声喊叫一下，什么‘住手！不要呀！放开我！混蛋！滚开！’，先吵醒那个家伙，然后叫来警察，你觉得怎么样？”佐伯说着，顺手将自己的衣裙扯乱，目光看着客厅的本多。  
她看着御堂愣神的一瞬间，得意的一笑，用膝盖撞上他的小腹，迅速翻身压在御堂身上，拽过一旁的围裙，捆住御堂的手。  
“御堂部长刚才也说是因为被下药吧？让我来告诉你，不是药，是你喜欢被我这样对待。”  
这一次没有药的控制，御堂反抗的动作幅度当然很大，佐伯凭借以前在运动社的经验随手劈向御堂几个部位，御堂的挣扎一瞬间小了许多。意外的，怒骂，斥责之后，她听到御堂说：“做这种事……你愉快吗？”  
佐伯一边掀起他的毛衣，一面道：“啊。”柔软的手在御堂腰腹间摩擦，又去脱掉裤子。  
“为……什么这样做？”佐伯的手已经找到要害部位，爱抚着。  
“恨……我吗？恨我……唔……提高你们的销售额？”  
“不是哟。刚开始有这种想法，不过现在已经忘掉了。我只是……对你有兴趣而已。  
“初次见到你，完美的精英部长，完美的微笑。我就在想，怎么样的状况才能让你那张完美装饰过的脸，因为痛苦和屈辱而扭曲。”  
御堂脸上流露出深深的憎恶，道：“我不知……道你在说什么。”  
“你要怎么想对我来说无所谓。我只是想看见你臣服于我的美丽姿态。”  
佐伯取下自己拿进厨房的红酒，摩擦着瓶身，眼底无波澜地看着御堂道：“喜欢红酒吧？御堂先生？”御堂听到她这句话，一时无法猜到真意，疑虑之间，感觉自己下腹一凉。  
佐伯姿态不可谓不优雅地将红酒倒上御堂的身体，白皙的躯体染上淡淡红色，一时变得艳丽起来，只是手感摸起来没有那么湿润，套弄有些不方便①，但是这充满诱惑的色泽已经足够了。  
御堂看着对方将红酒倒下，心中悲愤，手被绑住，膝盖被压制着，扭动起来反而更加难堪，只能用语言眼神来表达自己的仇恨，然而佐伯每每接触到这种眼神，眼中的笑意反而更浓。  
佐伯一边将红酒抹开，一边道：“也只有您才能把这红酒的味道物尽其用，这样子的您看起来美丽，放荡得多，很适合您哟。”  
“你……！你这个变态！畜生！”御堂听到这番话瞪圆了眼睛，脸颊上染上了羞愤的红。  
“您真不愧是喜欢红酒的人啊，这次不是硬得快多了？只怕以后看到红酒您都会忍不住呢。至于叫骂的话，一会儿，您就不会再说了。  
“你会求我的。  
“酒香很浓不是吗？御堂先生你的身体现在摸起来很烫哦，为什么烫起来了？你知道原因的吧？  
“就算是被我这样子对待，你也是追求情欲的人哦。这次可没有药，是不是您要说都是酒的过错呢？  
“在我手中，沉沦吧。”  
说着，佐伯将在御堂胸前游弋的手移向身体后方，又将拿进厨房的奶酪放在掌心，对着御堂道：“御堂先生，还喜欢奶酪吧？让我喂您吃下去吧？”  
御堂的眼睛已蒙上一层水汽，有些迷离的眼神瞬间充满恐惧，看着佐伯将奶酪靠近自己的腿间，拼命摇头。  
“不……不要……”  
“一点也不像求人的口气呐。听不到哦。”  
“你……混蛋……”  
佐伯已经把奶酪靠近用手指扩张了半天的洞口前，微笑的看着他。  
“求……求你……不要……放进去……”说完，御堂羞耻地别开脸，身体微微颤抖。  
佐伯放下手中的东西，摸了摸御堂的头，道：“真乖。我说过你会求我的吧。”  
“唔！”御堂气得喘不过气，胸膛剧烈起伏。佐伯注视他的反应内心发笑，用手握住高昂的东西，道：“这么乖的御堂桑，是要给奖励的哦。你想让我怎么做呢？”  
当然没有答复，佐伯满意地开始爱抚，像突然想到似地说：“写字吧。御堂先生喜欢写字吗？”边说边用指腹从分身前端重重划过，御堂的腰不受控制的弓了一下，嘴里发出闷哼。  
“那就是喜欢咯？那么，失礼了。可是，写什么好呢？”思考样子的佐伯用指甲不断摩擦着前端，注意到有液体流出便紧握住根部。  
“还没开始就射很不礼貌诶。写‘淫荡’好了。因为很适合你嘛。”  
御堂实在不能面对自己的模样，身上被红酒浸湿不说，仅仅只是被对方用手就兴奋起来的自己实在……。而这时发出的叹息，全部像是求欢的信号，他紧紧咬住下唇，不发一语。  
佐伯将脸凑近分身，很认真的表情，真的开始写字了。御堂感到温热的气息在自己的分身旁，身体不能抗拒的更加兴奋，迷蒙中他看见佐伯眼神低垂，额前些微刘海垂下，从披散的头发隐约可以看见细白的脖颈，腰肢紧实，如果说正常选择女友的话，会选她也说不定，可是她做的事情，简直可以说对不起她那具身体。  
濒临高潮的御堂脑中渐渐开始空白，身上开始冒出热汗。佐伯写完最后一笔，松开手，味道浓重的液体便洒在空中，有几滴溅在佐伯脸上，她挑下来轻笑着送入御堂口中，“舔啊。”还处在精神空白的御堂无意识地张开嘴，佐伯看着自己沾满透明液体的手指嘴角扬起一记微笑。  
“那就谢谢您的招待了。也替那边的本多道个谢。”准备转身离开的佐伯，想到什么似的回身蹲在一旁，“绑住您手的东西还没解呢。”便伸出手去扯围裙，可她询问似的说：“怎么办，好像解不开了呢？不如让本多来？”  
御堂用眼睛瞪她，佐伯抿了抿唇。  
“开玩笑的啦。说了这样的您我看到就够了。”  
漂亮的解开捆绑，佐伯起身离开，御堂慢慢起身，有些晕眩，听到客厅那个女人叫醒本多的声音，本多打哈欠，两人离去的声音。  
满口谎话的佐伯走到门边，向着房间深处说，“那么，再见了。御堂部长。”  
御堂无力地看着自身痕迹，狠狠地用手砸向地面。  
“佐伯……克哉！”  
①参照之前某位变态的润滑剂选择，牛奶什么也不可以哟，据形容：“会涩涩的。”


	3. Chapter 3

Act③  
顶级的公寓，灯火阑珊的城市，从落地窗往下看像是万丈深渊却又非常美丽。玻璃上映出一个一看就是社会精英的人的影子来，仔细打理的紫发，棕褐色西装，绿色领带，身姿修长，桌上摊着报纸，拿笔在写着什么。  
在这种局面开始之后，御堂想过许多解决的方法。可是这听来像是天方夜谭。身为一个事业有成可以说站在顶端的男人被简直随时消失都不会有人注意的普通女人凌辱并且拍成录像，这种事，哪怕饶知社会黑暗面的自己，都没有想过，或者说，从没有往自己身上想过。有多少卖身的可怜人被人欺辱凌辱和他没有关系，街边流浪者和他没有关系，街边内斗而死的流氓和他没有关系……一切黑暗和自己无关，那就只是唏嘘几句或者压根儿不去关心的程度罢了。  
这个世界的黑暗面就是存在着，他一个普通公民又不是救世主哪有心思管人间疾苦。从来没有想过，孤立无援的，有一天会是自己。有苦难找警察的天真想法在可耻的录像下已经打消；对对方做出同样的报复，人家已经明确告诉你答案，有问题的会是你而不是我。身不由己。自己花了十年，可以采取宝贵的青春都奉献给了MGN这种肉麻说法，奠定了地位，假以时日，地位上升简直可以说指日可待，不可能因为这种丑闻而丢掉一切。  
所以，他最开始以为佐伯只是想要有压制他的东西，让他不能为难那些可怜虫，可是，有那个录像已经够了，可以说他在盼望这个企划的结束，佐伯达成目的，不再想这件事。可对方对他说，我只是对你有兴趣而已。这种像少女漫画里傲慢不可一世的男主角说出的话。姑且不论引申含义，他感到麻烦的日子远远在后面。  
从没见过这么无耻的人。从少年时代起，他的追求者一向很多，在毕业式上甚至有制服的扣子全部被拿走，连衬衣都惨遭毒手的经历，甚至于高中要特意准备扣子，如果说对方是喜欢他而要引他注意，那么他确实觉得当个解闷的对象佐伯克哉可以说是不错的人选，她成功了，但是，完全是自己沦为对方发泄的对象。  
真糟糕。自己三十二年的人生终于也有用到糟糕这个词的一天了。所幸御堂并没有抽烟的习惯，不然只怕几盒都已吸入肺中。各处高楼楼顶的信号灯红光闪着，家家户户似乎都灯火辉煌，街道上从上看下去车水马龙，霓虹灯闪烁着。人人似乎都幸福着，人人都快乐着。  
御堂这些年可以说没有交心的人。怎么说呢，一直以来都很优秀，家人不用担心，朋友宠着自己，之前优哉游哉的御堂孝典所认识的人，没有可以帮助坠入地狱的御堂孝典的人。更重要的是，自尊心让他低不下头。男人嘛，贱命一条，不是几滴眼泪几句诉苦耍一下小性，就可以解决问题。他还有更重要的东西，不应该有这么愚蠢的想法，于是把那张报纸整理起来放入专门的垃圾箱。  
报纸上有一片内容的标题是，“遭遇潜规则职员不堪受辱因杀人入狱”。①  
同样的城市，同样的夜景，这一处住宅区基本灯光灭尽，狭小的一居室，金色长发的女性在梦中也蹙着眉，若是御堂看见佐伯这番模样，想必无论如何也联系不到那个冷酷的抖S。  
“克哉！去帮我们买四瓶饮料！”课间叽叽喳喳的女生聚在一堆，摆弄着头发，一旁低着头懦弱的少女站起身来，佐伯烦躁看着那个行动的人心中大喊不许去，恨不得踹上两脚。  
或者是“什么嘛！今天的便当全是不想吃的东西！”几个聚在一处的的少女中得中心人物正在发牢骚，“老太婆一天在干什么呀！真是的！”然后扫到佐伯的便当盒，目光停留下来，“克哉，我们是好朋友嘛~和我交换一下便当可以吧？”说着就利落的交换了，而那个懦弱的自己，竟然说：“没关系，我蛮喜欢玉子烧的。”自己的便当是最喜欢的烧鱼。看着这一切想把便当盖到那个装模作样的现充头上的佐伯，只能对“自己”咬牙切齿。  
诸如此类还有许多，不知是那个自己太懦弱让人懒得招惹还是怎么样，只是被学校的yankee②指示跑个腿这类程度，连变坏的机会都没有，真可悲。后来认识了本多，在相当没有女子力又比较单纯的算得上友人的面前，那个自己似乎还没那么凄惨。  
但是开始工作后，同事又是，“克哉，帮我把那份文件复印一下吧？”  
“可是我还有工作没完成啊……”  
“只是帮个小忙而已你怎么……”对方鄙视的眼神像针一样扎过来。  
“要几份呢？”  
“克哉，帮我捎一杯咖啡好吗？”  
“我也要一份！”  
“那么也拜托了……”  
根本无法拿那么多，弄洒的自己在众人嘲弄的眼神下，默默颤抖着。  
明明，我什么都没有做，只是默默地不给他人添麻烦就好了。是这么想的，可是好像就是触到了大家的逆鳞，怎么做都做不好……懦弱的自己躲在洗手间哭泣，普通的西装，明明很高挑的身姿却屈成一团，衣服上是狼狈的咖啡渍。  
“那个佐伯，真是让人看着就讨厌呢。”  
“是啊！没事儿就摆出那样难看的笑脸，好像谁都在欺负她一样。讨厌。”  
“说到难看，其实长得还可以，就是那夸张的刘海那么长，感觉像是20世纪的街头太妹……啊哈哈……”  
“这么说也……倒真是……”  
欢快的笑声。  
明明，我还什么都没有做，为什么会这样呢……？  
好多双眼睛看着她，鄙夷，憎恶，嘲笑。  
佐伯默默看着梦中那个自己的回忆，回想起去取得销售权那天，那个男人的眼神高高在上。真是不爽啊。很不爽。  
“不够……还不够……”  
哪怕眼前出现那个人哭泣的脸，求饶的脸。  
你们还当我是那个以前的“我”。  
愚蠢。  
我已经变了。对于懦弱的人可谓大同小异的画面一瞬间全部碎裂，我不再是那个“我”了。  
穿着睡衣的佐伯狠狠地睁开眼，锐利的眼神，仿佛划破了黑暗。  
她看了一眼手表，也不过比平常早十几分钟，没有再继续睡下去的念头，顺手从桌上精致白绿相间的盒子中取烟③抽起来，两根后才去浴室淋浴。  
今早例会，本来以为没什么新奇，结果意外见到了MGN公司的高层。佐伯轻笑，那一边御堂满脸的阴云。  
到会议结束时，一直没什么发言的干部们中的一位，相当热情站起来，说了一番客套话之后，眼光殷切看向佐伯，“你的名字已经传到我们公司高层了，据说做的很不错。”佐伯脸上是不动声色的笑容，语气恭谨答道：“能被称赞是我的荣幸。”愉悦地瞄了一眼御堂的反应，他紧咬着下唇，脸色有些苍白。  
这边片桐及时履行了责任，将话题继续，但那位再一次看向佐伯，“她的营销手段确实非常出色，像你这样能干的人才，在MGN也非常少见。怎么样，佐伯，这个企划案成功的话请务必来我们公司……”  
佐伯还没答话，御堂已经出口：“高岛常务，在KIKUCHI职工前说这种话……”他脸上的表情非常复杂，有些吃惊地看着佐伯。  
佐伯脸上笑容的弧度更大，“请不要开玩笑嘛。”高岛常务脸上虽还是说笑口吻，但那口吻很是认真，“你觉得我会拿这种事开玩笑吗？”“常务，现在PROTOFAIBA的结果还没出来，现在说这些是否为时过早？”“你闭嘴。我在和佐伯说话。”那位常务彻底无视了御堂的劝阻，继续和佐伯交谈。而佐伯明显感到御堂的难堪，也对，在子公司部下前被自己的上司呵斥，对他更是受不了呢。  
“那么，对我公司有兴趣吗？”佐伯抬头，让自己的眼神很真诚，“我觉得MGN是出色的公司，值得为其工作。”故意看向御堂，注视着他比之前还僵硬的表情，灿烂笑着说：“更何况，我还受到贵公司御堂先生的许多关照。不过，我觉得自己在能为贵公司工作前，在KIKUCHI还有许多学习的地方。”  
显然，干部们对这个态度“谦逊”，言语“温和”的下属很满意，互相交换眼神，决定对此事持保持意见，御堂松了一口气般不再盯着佐伯。大家按着职位高低先后离开，佐伯回到公司，结束了一部分工作后，佐伯走向公司的咖啡贩卖机，结果意外听到了自己的名字，她靠在墙上静静听他们的谈话。  
“八课那个佐伯，很不错哦。”  
“怎么看出来的啊!”  
“最近她不是戴了眼镜吗？头发也做了造型的样子，看着非常精英哦！”  
“什么理由……你眼镜控啊？”  
“那家伙本来就长得不错吧？”  
“硬要说的话跟时下的天海④很像呢。那种知性冷酷的感觉，意外让人觉得可以依赖呢。”  
“啊啦，你竟然开始用敬称呢！之前不都对八课的家伙直呼其名吗？”  
“不可以吗！！”  
“说起来这次八课的案子也是她拿下的，之前不应该交给一课或我们来处理吗？听我们课长说八课的营业额是这个数呢……”  
几个人声音微小了一些，有人惊叫起来，“真的吗！不可能吧？”  
“那不是很厉害吗！佐伯酱好厉害呢！”  
“这么说来那个要被挖角的传闻也是真的了……”  
“什么传闻？说来听听。”  
“八课的业绩很好，佐伯被MGN公司高层看重，据说要晋升了。”  
“呜哇！不是吧！竟然是废柴八课诶！连一课都做不到吧！”  
“我果然没看错！！”  
“不过感觉最近佐伯虽然看着强势漂亮得多，但意外的冷酷呢。我觉得还是以前的感觉比较好……”  
佐伯故意用高跟鞋踩出清脆的响声，走到咖啡机旁，对着扎成一堆的人说：“让一下。我要买咖啡。”一帮人逃也似的离开了，离开前还送了她相当憧憬热情的视线。佐伯端着咖啡，抿了一口，笑着摇摇头，“我……变了吗？”以前的“我”绝对听不到这样的流言吧，但是，这样的程度还远远不够呢。  
很快，销售工作已经开始了一个月了。佐伯理所当然代表KIKUCHI和御堂出席MGN总部的新商品发售宣传演示，在会议开始之前，佐伯特意帮一位呈递文件的职员把文件送去部长办公室，御堂看她进来，连假笑都勾不起来。  
“你有什么事？如果是演示会议的商议你只用坐在我旁边就好完全不需要。”  
“不是哟。我是为了演示会议带了礼物给御堂先生哦。”  
“……没有必要，会议马上就要开始了。”深知眼前这个变态什么都做得出来，御堂不觉对所谓礼物有糟糕的想法，他焦躁拿过桌上的文件夹想要出门，手臂却被佐伯伸手拽住，他想甩开却没能成功，愤怒地看着佐伯，对方却低着头，另一只手轻轻捂着嘴，一副伤心的样子。  
御堂惊奇她这样的姿态，有些愣神，谁知佐伯下一秒就揽过他的脖颈，对着他的嘴唇吻了上去，御堂身体僵硬，眼睛瞪大，下意识要推开她，佐伯却勾紧他的脖颈，用虎牙狠狠咬他的嘴唇，御堂吃痛微微张口，感觉什么东西钻进了口腔，佐伯离开御堂的嘴唇，顺手捏着御堂的下巴让他向上仰头，于是，有东西被咽下去了。  
御堂一身西装衬得身体比例非常漂亮，绿色领带趁着白皙的脖颈，有凛冽唇线的嘴唇渗出血来，是她刚才咬的。还有着苍白的脸色，红晕的脸。  
“呐，不错的礼物吧，御堂桑。”  
“你让我吃了什么！”御堂有些抓狂，对于这样不按常理出牌的家伙他已经不知如何应付。  
“当然啦，你一定知道的嘛。是春药哦。”  
“你……够了！今天的会议我自己出席！你请回吧！”  
“这可不行哦御堂桑。我不出席的话，会困扰的是你。当然，这么点礼物怎么够，还请您，带上这个哟。”  
佐伯掌心放着一个环状物体，御堂扫了一眼，脸更红的同时几乎要气绝身亡。  
“您看一看就知道是什么了吗？真讨厌，不会以前用过吧？”  
“谁会！”御堂满脸的嫌恶，出口反驳后感到被对方牵着走的羞辱感。  
想也不会，年龄正好，帅气多金，情人之类也应该不缺，看上去也不像是抖M一类，怎么会给自己戴上锁阳环呢？佐伯笑出了声。  
“不行哦。会议室的屏幕非常大呢。如果中途播出什么有趣的东西……”  
御堂如遭重击，“意思是……”  
“我做了一点只要键入密码就会自动播放出录像的手脚呢。”  
御堂没有动作，自己咬着嘴唇，估计心里在说无耻之类的话。佐伯牵过他的手，把东西放进他手中，让他用手指握住。  
“当然，这是您的自由，更何况，我是为您好。吃了那种东西，兴奋起来不是很糟糕吗？哼哼……”  
“人渣！！！”  
佐伯松开手，愉悦地鞠了躬，边向门走去，边说：“那么，就在会议室等部长您了。”  
到会议室的时候，还没什么人，佐伯找到自己的位置，浏览资料。但很快人就到齐了，包括御堂。他的座位在佐伯旁边。  
接下来可以说是御堂的专场，非常完美的解说，设计合理易懂的资料，佐伯听演说的空隙，从镜片缝隙中看着他。  
差不多开始二十分钟后，御堂的声调有些降低，做解说的同时，心里面要对自己自暴自弃了。身体开始发热，头脑也意外的昏了起来⑤，“唔……”御堂发出了一声细不可闻的呻吟。佐伯暗笑，其实她最开始接吻送入对方嘴里的不过是安眠药，真正的春药涂在锁阳环上呢。  
随着药效发作，御堂有些站立不稳，但他尽力保持讲演的清晰，佐伯看了看表，抿了一下嘴唇。御堂感觉自己有些晕眩，眼睛看东西也开始模糊，但身体很热，有汗珠冒出，念数字的时候，不觉念错了。  
注意到错误的大家抬起头看他，御堂忙说没事，但是现下他的状况看起来有些令人担心，脸色苍白，额头上冒出一层细汗，颧骨处红晕浓浓，手指紧紧攥住文件，指节处泛青。离他稍近的一位中年男子开口询问，“御堂君，没事吧？”语气中有些责备。  
御堂被上司搭话，更加紧张，勉强站好，“我……没事。”随即又继续讲演，佐伯看大家重新投入精神后，伸手在御堂膝盖后方狠狠一敲，御堂腿一软，身子倒下，佐伯忙站起来扶他，众人对突如其来的事故非常惊讶，纷纷问要不要送去医院。  
佐伯扶御堂在椅子上坐下，以看上去很正常的姿态靠近御堂耳语，“御堂桑可不要想着逃走哦。那个录像不说，你也不想被知道怎么变成这样的吧？”御堂没办法在众人目光之下说出什么，只是垂着头，屈辱地在众人追问下拒绝去医院。  
大家只看到关心上司的下属询问御堂是否要休息一下，御堂虽然摇头，但那位下属说道：“不能强撑啊，御堂先生，您这几天忙这个企划一定是没休息好才发烧了吧？如果您担心演示的话，我可以替您继续的。不要勉强自己。”  
听起来一番真心，佐伯心底涌起优越感。什么发烧……这个人不过是难敌情欲的控制在拼命隐忍，而这里只有我知道……  
此言一出，大家不免发出赞叹的声音，一旁的专务将目光转向佐伯，说道：“如他所言，还是不要勉强自己，御堂君。你是……”  
“KIKUCHI公司营业八课的佐伯克哉。在这次企划中，担任御堂先生的助理。”  
“是吗……那麻烦你了啊。”佐伯扬起挂着完美的微笑的脸，一面对御堂说：“真的没关系吗？你突然不舒服真是吓到我了。”边观察他的反应边故意向他耳朵内吹气。“真是淫荡啊御堂桑，在这么多人面前却意外的有感觉呢……”  
“你这……”  
“还是说天生喜欢这样子呢？正因为被大家注视着才这么快乐？”  
御堂因为吃了安眠药意识有些昏沉，身体的兴奋他如果不竭力克制，恐怕就会失控，所以他无法对佐伯恶意的话作出回应。  
“啊，由你来继续下去没问题吗？”  
“当然，我对这次演示的内容都很清楚。”  
“那就拜托你了。”  
“好的。各位，那么由我来代替御堂先生继续会议……”  
会议结束的时候，大家已经不再注视摆设一样在一旁的御堂了，众人离去之后，佐伯上前锁上门，折回来，坐到会议桌上，将双臂抱到胸前，漫不经心地问：“怎么了，御堂桑，我只是给你吃了安眠药，你竟然就兴奋起来了吗？”  
“！什么！你……”御堂抬起头，一双眼睛视线有些模糊，但有点泪光和充血，脸颊依然赤红，他注意到佐伯调侃的目光，焦躁地别开脸。  
“真没想到呢……您的心理作用真不是一般强大啊。”佐伯从桌上下来，走到他面前，半蹲下，抓住御堂胯下之物。  
“这不是还很硬吗？要不是有那个东西，您早就泄身了吧？”  
御堂痛苦的扭曲了脸，“这都是你的错！你竟然让我吃下了……明明是很重要的演示……”  
“挺好的啊。拜我所赐，不是圆满结束了吗？可喜可贺可喜可贺。”观察着御堂愤怒的反应，佐伯接着说：“况且我也没想到你会真的戴那个东西嘛，因为那上面才有春药啊。”  
“那不是因为你在会议室……放了那种东西！！”  
“御堂桑，你不会真的以为我在会议室做了那种手脚吧？”  
御堂脸色煞白，“难道你愚弄我……”  
“嗯，一开始就没有弄那种东西。”  
“混蛋！”御堂奋力站起来，手要向佐伯的脸扇来，佐伯接住，但笑不语。  
“你到底玩弄我到什么地步才肯罢休？！够了！你退出这个项目！”御堂吼道。同时，可以说御堂把自己人生要义违反得一干二净，对女性彬彬有礼，说话温文尔雅。  
“御堂桑，把我撤出的话，到时候有麻烦的事你而不是我哦。看来你还是不明白自己的立场啊。必须让你充分理解一下呢。”  
佐伯一脸完美的笑容逼近御堂，御堂被佐伯按回椅子上，顺手解下脖子上的丝巾把他的手绑在椅子上。  
“放开！！！你要干什么！！”  
佐伯耐心解下他的领带搭在自己肩上，揭开衬衫纽扣，揭开皮带，将很有分量的东西拿出来，看着御堂试图踢开她的腿，她用高跟鞋尖部踩下去，御堂吃痛，狭长的眼睛眯起来。  
“要乖乖的哦，御堂桑。虽然反锁了门，但别人听到还是会进来的。”  
“可恶……住手！！把你的脏手拿开！！”  
“很没有礼貌诶，稍稍安静一会吧。”佐伯将御堂的领带塞入他口中，御堂的呜咽断断续续的传出。  
“安静一点嘛，我可是要服侍您的。”  
佐伯取下环状物，将嘴唇凑近被禁锢半天的东西，口技熟练的挑逗着，手一边从御堂的胸膛向下摸索着，御堂被堵在椅子上，明明是对方半跪在自己胯下，侍奉自己，他却感到深深的耻辱。  
早就已经渴望这些的身体不顾主人的意愿迎合着佐伯，佐伯观察御堂的表情，抽出空闲说道：“不求我吗？让你很快去哦？”用牙齿轻轻舔咬着，御堂还是抗拒着。佐伯有些烦躁，真是的，口中加快了速度，御堂的腰开始弹跳起来，发出呻吟，一双眼睛因为情欲浑浊，有些湿润。她内心微笑，让对方在自己口中释放出来，面不改色的咽下那些液体，将剩余的含在口中，从御堂的脖颈向下舔去，留下滑腻的痕迹，然后扳过对方的脸，将口中剩余的液体渡到他口中。  
然后抽出纸巾擦擦手，笑道：“怎么样，滋味还不错吧，御堂桑？”但御堂没有回应。  
“御堂桑？”佐伯意识到御堂好像昏睡了过去。也是，喝了安眠药昏昏欲睡，又要抑制春药的药性，一时终于高潮，昏睡也是正常，只是对方狼狈的形态，让佐伯有些不悦，但她不想追究不悦的来源。  
一定是因为他还不屈服。一定是的。替御堂大致整理好衣服，她想撒手不管，但考虑到那帮家伙，她想了想，将桌上没喝的茶水泼到御堂脸上，拍了拍他的脸，御堂微微清醒，但根本昏昏沉沉，依稀看见佐伯冲他比了个再见的姿势，说道：“那您自己去办公室不用我了吧？休息什么随便您，我们再见。”  
御堂靠在椅背上，身体沉重，脑中空白。  
①游戏里有佐伯被杀的路线，基本是鬼畜值提前爆表，但我觉得受辱之后杀了对方才是第一反应，所以御堂不是没有这样的想法，但是他有很多东西要背负。不到万不得已，不会轻易放下。所以佐伯被杀的路线里，御堂崩坏的话让我更加心痛。  
②是关西人惯用的语末助词发音，后因语调粗俗演变成不良少年的代称。  
③想了很久，设定是sobranie的绿色mint薄荷装，也想过荷兰黑魔……但是我不认为佐伯是喜欢奶油味的人【望天。也考虑过FULANO，DUO VIRGINIA SLIMS不过佐伯估计不喜欢后者的设计，工资也会不够用噗噗噗  
④没错！女王她乱入了……基本对佐伯的设定就是女王的身高174cm，但体重59Kg。  
⑤不要说有BUG哟。春药让人头昏与否我不知道，这里是安眠药的效果，吃一点点基本是这个感受。


	4. Chapter 4

Act④  
御堂回想起后来的事情，感觉已经没脸去公司。人面兽心的变态用茶水泼他一脸，把头发和衬衫统统打湿不说，他的西装裤也染上了丢人的液体。佐伯把他弄醒之后，就轻松的离开了，他意识昏沉，大致整理了头发，收拾了会议室，便迅速回家换衣服。虽然尽量保持自然的态度，但是一向以干净整洁著称的御堂部长，那副模样还是引起了大家的注意。  
“所以说……”从头到尾认为禽兽还有一丝恻隐之心的自己简直斯德哥尔摩综合症。苦笑一下，嘴角沉重的无法勾起弧度。自从招待过后，他用了以往绝不会浪费的时间，统统花在了思考人生上。他不知道对方到底想做什么。而自己没有还手的机会。他懊恼高估对方人品的自己。  
不是没想过复仇。御堂突然想到青年时代相当风靡的《完全复仇手册》，里面有的被欺负经历让他有点不可思议，所以当初一帆风顺没有过多在意，目前的自己还真可以考虑考虑？以牙还牙拍照威胁？找人去凌辱对方拍下照片？下咒？……御堂笑起来，玻璃映出的人表情扭曲。从始至终，对方都知道自己非常看重什么，他只能被动。把同等程度的桃色照片放出来，怎么看更凄惨的都是他。就算对方判刑也无济于事。著名制药公司部长级人物闹出这样的事，各大媒体一定会非常关注①……并且，凭那种人的嘴，事件会被怎样抹黑颠倒黑白他根本不敢想象。于是自己就会跌下深渊。然后……如她所说的堕落？御堂眯起了眼睛。  
绝不可能。所以，绝不能再被对方牵着走了。  
御堂是法学部的高材生，最开始犯罪心理学这种基础中的基础是必修科目②，长久以来他几乎忘记，但今后一段时间，他估计会重新拾起。  
佐伯做完工作，洗了澡，头发随性披着，从桌上烟盒里摸出一根烟点上，冉冉烟雾清凉，蓝色的瞳仁没有一丝光点。很多人在烦心的时候会抽烟，佐伯曾无聊地分析过，第一种就是普通成瘾没有不行第二种是平常压抑很深，抽烟是情绪表露的一种方式。当然，现在眉毛修饰漂亮，眼神锐利，无懈可击的佐伯是货真价实的美人，就连夹着修长香烟的手指都非常漂亮。气势十足，明显是第二种。虽说当今社会总是嚷嚷男女平等，但佐伯对于必要时刻出卖一下美色完全不介意。她的眼中一向没有性别权力地位这类东西，只有征服起来很有趣和被无视者两种人。  
回归后第一件事就是去美容院做发型及其他一系列事情，想想那个自己的审美就很郁结，老实说佐伯不喜欢刘海，所以现在她额头光洁。大到服饰搭配，小到耳环也是简洁优雅系列，衣柜里那些过于无法入眼的衣服已被全部扔掉。并且对过去的丧女人生非常之窘然。竟然用自己这种漂亮脸蛋儿都找不到男人那家伙是有多差劲儿。所以工作之余和不错的男人上酒店怡怡情也很愉悦。只是开始对御堂行动后，这种享乐有点枯燥无味。  
回想起归家途中又遇上那个神经的MR?R③。佐伯烦躁按掉烟。她讨厌别人介入她的生活，一想起那样的家伙在暗中埋伏着就很不爽。不过那女人身材高挑，皮质风衣细高跟，胸部高耸，看上去风骚异常，她一直怀疑她里面到底有没有内衣，玩的话应该也很有趣——不得不说我们佐伯大人实实在在男女通吃。现在在八课，有些男职员虽然对一个女人比自己强很不满但是对方是美丽的生物所以基本没什么难处，让佐伯头疼的是那些女性职员，看她的眼神透着某种热情那种动不动亲密套近乎的行为竟然在她冷淡态度下丝毫不退去就算她说出什么刻薄的话，对方那种陶醉的表情……其实以前也没觉得那些家伙都是这副德行。片桐面对这种情形看自己的眼神竟然有多年女儿终于长大的欣慰，佐伯在这样的环境中办公室能不回就不回。  
不过从会议室之后，她发现御堂的工作效率大不如前，并且躲躲闪闪。心中有种焦躁的感情得不到发泄，要不要明天去club寻个乐子？但是说实话她现在感觉调教有时也变得没什么乐趣少了点什么。真是无聊。  
第二天阳光照进室内，佐伯睁开眼睛利落起身，做了常做的肌肉训练。你不得不感慨事实就这么不公平，本多和佐伯站一起，大家会觉得佐伯很苗条很柔弱，但其实佐伯的力气比本多小不了多少只是肌肉分布很匀称，但本多就总被调笑，说没有暗爽那是不可能的。佐伯的存在其实完全可以作为反驳以性别决定性格论调的有理论据，因为她其实很好斗，格外爱好快狠准的格斗术，并且最近练习很欢快，也会哄骗本多和她对打一场，如果硬要说这位朋友的话，佐伯唯一就是觉得这家伙蛮天然呆这一点格外可爱，会被她打输时格外震惊委屈为自己的外号感到憋屈气到不行。  
在这么愉悦的环境下，佐伯决定去消遣一下御堂，结果对方意外的不在，有些无趣的回来，却在MGN大楼下碰到了藤田。  
“啊，佐伯小姐！”对方热情的招呼。佐伯对这种类型的人印象不坏，便停下来和对方交谈。但却收获意外的多。看着对方用明快的表情和话语表达着对御堂的憧憬，心里面却暗笑真想让他看看御堂的丑态。道别之后，明白今天没见御堂的可能，实在无趣的佐伯小姐，轻车熟路去以往的酒吧，勾搭青涩高中生④去共赴美好世界。  
但第二天起来，昨晚理直气壮玩完就走的佐伯小姐脾气很大。竟然又被那家伙支配了身体？纵欲过度又没睡好，所以脸色很难看的去上班，被众人一关照佐伯更没好气。开始工作后，去MGN汇报销售额，御堂竟然谎报不在。佐伯咂了一下舌，心中阴云密布。  
就这么不想见到我吗……不过，你没有拒绝我的权利。她活动了一下指节，离去。  
在办公楼床边看到相当耀眼的人离去，御堂坐回座位。自己现在受到的影响太深，原有生活节奏被打乱让他很焦躁，为了避免因这种事情频频出错，除了回避他还没有下一步对策，他开始还担心对方凭借敏锐的洞察力会看出破绽，现在算松了一口气。  
结束工作，下班回家，对家中亮着的灯和站着的人感到惊讶的同时，不免出声呵责。由此错过了迅速逃出家门的先机，佐伯将他绊倒，舔了舔下唇，眼中是危险的光芒。  
先用带着牵绳的手铐将御堂的手拷在身后，然后跪在他腿上压制他腿部的反抗。解开他的皮带，解开他的西装、马甲、衬衫，露出赤裸的胸膛。  
佐伯满意看着御堂奋力的挣扎：“怎么，很爽吧？接下来会更有意思。”  
“谁会和你一样？！”  
“现在还很游刃有余啊?”  
佐伯带上专用手套，向手指挤上KY，探向对方的股间。  
御堂身体僵硬：“你……你要……”  
佐伯满不在乎的笑：“我不在乎你到底痛不痛，你又不是我的M需要我负责对吧？还是说你确实想成为我的M？这样做，不过是为了把这个东西放进去，我可以少费点力。”  
她手上拿着一枚跳蛋，慢慢放入他的身体。经过充分前奏，御堂的身体确实很敏感，所以跳蛋很准确的安置对了地方。  
“很喜欢跳蛋嘛……这么轻易就让我放进来了哦？没问题吗？御堂部长？”  
御堂咬牙屏息没有答言，告诫自己平常心，对方的目的就在于看自己悲惨的模样。  
“今天很安静啊？没关系。惩罚还没有开始……”  
佐伯慢条斯理的用棉绳熟练的开始带结式股绳束缚，形状类似于贞操裤，固定按摩器非常好用，剩余部分的绳子，佐伯则在高抬的某物之上打了一个结。其实复杂的一点的捆绑应该用麻绳，因为棉绳越挣扎越紧，但她现在不是在调教，是用虐待在惩罚。  
“好湿啊……御堂部长？”调高了按钮，佐伯将手铐上的牵绳固定好，让御堂正对自己。并没有用脚铐束缚，所以御堂下意识并拢双腿，但是股绳的妙处就在这里，佐伯看着感受到刺激想把腿张开御堂低笑。  
“御堂先生今天谎称不在公司呢……”  
“怎……怎么……”压抑欲望的御堂从牙缝中挤出几个字，挑衅的看着她。  
“好过分啊……难得主动去见御堂先生你，就算是我被你这样冷酷对待也会受伤啊~”  
“你……”御堂暴怒：“少说这种……假惺惺……的话！”  
“像小孩子一样真可爱呀……是要和我捉迷藏吗？为什么要逃跑谎称不在呢？”  
御堂不可置信：“为什么？！你竟然问得出口……”一瞬间强起来的气势却在身体突然改变姿势被刺激到的情况下，又弱了下去，他咬紧下唇，瞪着佐伯，眼中满是质问。  
啊啊，就是这样的眼神，佐伯内心奇异的满足。  
“这种程度无法满足您吗？”  
没有回答。  
“双腿夹紧了呢部长……”  
“被这么说好像更兴奋了呀？”  
今天的御堂有点不一样，似乎打定主意保存体力，连一声呻吟都没有，只有低低的喘息。意外的没有反驳。奇怪。虽然被束缚着的健美身躯非常养眼，仰视的脸有些红的眼眶，脸上滑下的汗，瞪视的眼神非常锐利，但就是很性感。  
佐伯压迫性地凑近他耳边：“那么，回归正题，为什么要说谎？”  
御堂皱眉：“还问……这种事？！”但显然声音透露出什么，他又紧闭上嘴。  
佐伯坐到一旁的沙发上，“很好，那就放置play好了。看您这么坚持的份上。”  
她去取了高挑的红酒杯，大胆倒上御堂的珍藏，抿了一口，又摸出一盒百奇下酒。御堂并不如此轻松，他一向是享乐主义，从不压抑自己的欲望，如今苦苦坚守，冷暖自知，尤其是看到佐伯开了他的好酒，简直想把对方从高楼踢下去。  
刺激后方的快感是慢慢堆积的，跳蛋同志卖力的工作着，御堂不可能没有反应，但前方的束缚越来越紧，疼痛与快感的交织，人类对打破禁忌总感到偷情的快乐，但要看什么情况下。所以御堂很痛苦。  
五分钟左右，御堂感觉自己受尽折磨，佐伯开口再次问道：“回答我。”  
御堂当即爆发：“我……不想……和你再有任何瓜葛！在承受了这样的……屈辱后，我怎么可能平静的和你见面？！”为了不喘息，御堂语速很快。  
“所以就随便敷衍我吗？”  
“是啊！我有错吗？！我为了现在的地位付出的……结果因为你就快毁掉了！虽然没有全毁，但是我的工作已经被你妨碍到了！你有什么权利毁掉我的人生？！”  
这样的姿态很狼狈。佐伯冷笑。  
“所以……都怪到别人头上就好了吗？你就那么重视现在的地位吗？”  
“……废话。”  
脑中浮现出和藤田的交谈，“是因为从别人手中抢过来的吗？是叫……本城什么的吧……？”  
御堂脑中哄的炸开，理智的作用开始微弱：“我没想过要抢……”  
看着御堂又开始上钩，佐伯继续刺激他：“但是以掠夺的形式结束了呢……那家伙离开了公司……”  
御堂想要怒吼你什么都不懂！他狠狠拉扯手铐中间的铁链，疼痛让身体暂时忘却了快感，手腕很快留下痕迹。之前的人生……被这家伙全盘否定。傲慢自大！你有什么资格对别人的人生指手画脚？！你为什么对我这么执着？！凭你的能力我的地位未必就那么吸引你吧？！就算想玩SM你也有人轻易陪伴吧？！为什么是我？为什么？！  
佐伯面对这样的眼神，心中像被小刺扎了一下，接连不断。  
“留下西装遮不住的痕迹羞耻的可是你哦？去看医生也会很难说出口吧？”  
御堂动作一顿，佐伯慢慢地舔干净自己的手指，动作很暧昧，晶亮的液体拉出细线，御堂不觉有了某种糟糕的联想。男人嘛，只要在他们面前对棒状物体做类似的事情⑤，就会有反应。就算你是御堂也无法免俗。  
“想去的话就求我啊？”  
御堂的眼神依然传达着他的不屑和愤怒。  
不是这样的。佐伯烦躁起来，不该是这样的。仿佛又回到见他第一面，那种高高在上的感觉，真讨厌。她舔了一下嘴唇。  
堕落到我身边来。我不想看到这种眼神。快堕落到我身边来。  
她把跳蛋的等级调到最高，用牙齿刺激对方胸前的突起，手也不停歇，快速地忙碌着。  
想看到你屈服，沉醉于高潮的表情。收起那种眼神和表情。  
刺激太强，御堂努力维持意志，最后侧头咬上自己的肩膀，剧痛让他清醒，佐伯感觉到他身体的震颤，看到有血丝出来，手控制不住的颤抖。  
她怒不可遏，扳过对方的头狠狠用嘴唇封住他的。御堂震惊，脸上露出微妙的讽刺表情。  
挫败的感觉。佐伯推了推眼镜。有几分低头的东西在自己手中软去。她点上烟，吸了一口，御堂默默看着她。  
“怎么？因为不够快乐所以想要更疼一些？”  
“你……”  
“好！没问题，我帮你！”  
佐伯一手拿着烟慢慢靠近御堂的身体⑥。  
“留在锁骨上怎么样？”  
手又向下，“胸口？给你留下永不磨灭的印记如何……让你记清楚我们的关系？”  
按了下去。疼痛更甚，感觉那一块皮肤已经要焦掉，御堂抽痛，吸气：“变态……你绝对不会有好下场……”  
佐伯开始之前的动作,挑逗他。  
“目前看起来很不好的可是你。”  
烟又像下移，靠近御堂的分身。他吓出冷汗。  
“你……想怎么样？！”  
“要烫上去的话……大概就不行了吧？不想吧？那就快点去啊……不然烟是不会灭的……”  
人生大起大落，胸前的疼痛提醒着这个变态的丧心病狂，御堂觉得她真的会做出来这种事。佐伯看着他，他无法从对方眼神判断出什么。  
“求我吧。”  
这种情况下，御堂觉得再换谁都会做一样的选择。  
“求…………你……”  
半天的疼痛和惊吓让御堂几乎忘了跳蛋和股绳的存在，佐伯对这样的请求显然不满意，“我不知道怎么去做哦？说啊……你的哪里最敏感啊？”  
御堂悲愤，但迫于那根可怕的烟，迫于这种神经的胁迫，他明知道这是对方挖的坑，却必须跳得一无反顾。  
“快说啊。”  
“……耳垂……”  
“还有呢？”  
“腰……”  
“乖孩子。但这些还不够吧……？”  
…… ……⑦  
剩下的内容御堂不想回忆，那种感觉就好像自己是什么一样导师引领别人玩弄自己。他看着手腕的痕迹，大腿的淤青，胸前的伤痕，以及地上被自己才挣扎扔到一边的道具。  
最后还是如了她的愿。御堂悲哀的闭上眼睛。有滚热的液体顺着脸颊滑下。在昏暗的房间看着金碧辉煌灯红酒绿，有种莫名的晕眩，意识开始抽离。  
佐伯失态了。虽然之后还是把惩罚进行完毕。回想起御堂惊恐之下的表情，觉得自己应该满足了。但心里面却还是很烦躁。我想要什么呢？是这个人臣服于我？是支配他？亦或是……？我到底是为了什么……?  
想不通，不明白。  
在这种焦虑之下，佐伯根本没时间再去拈花惹草，简直变成了五好青年。  
当然，如果佐伯能和御堂学习，多去看几本文艺小说，也去看一下心理学的书籍，事情就会不一样的发展。但当然，她不会去做。

① 日本的媒体一向对大公司的领导层人物的花边很感兴趣，参照原来二十世纪的角川事件。  
② 是不是日本的基础我就不知道了。但是为了更现实，我做出了这才符合御堂身份的调整。怎么说呢，游戏毕竟是为了让我们玩起来比较happy才会有喘息呻吟什么的，真实情况下大家设身处地应该根本叫不出声吧。所以请相信御堂没有在我手中变成性冷淡！我觉得御堂那种性格坚强自尊心又高，做出之后靠疼痛减轻快感的事很有可能。  
③ 没错！MR?R性转。我觉得那种长发巨乳的花骚美人御堂不是也很喜欢吗！当然，皮衣里面确实什么都没有~你们都懂滴~当然……我多么想写MR?R和顿悟的人的故事啊！虐R也是我的乐趣啊！最开始我是奔着调教R目的去的！结果不可攻略……悲催啊TAT  
④ 啊，这个高中生，你们明白的。当然是小野猫。  
⑤ 不是小生杜撰，这是有依据的，大家可以去自由的探索之……  
⑥ 大家可不要这样做。记住没有？佐伯像个小孩子，不明白爱恨，想要占有，被嫌弃的冲动表现，我们情商不是负数，所以绝对不可以这样子哟。  
⑦ 我觉得后来的事情太残忍。我对女王爱得深沉……所以大家请自由的……。  
⑧ 更正佐伯的体重。我觉得那样不合适，之前考虑不周。佐伯体重59Kg。虽然这样还达不到我描写的标准。


	5. Chapter 5

Act⑤  
那之后，佐伯没有再非法入侵民宅，而御堂也为联系新门的事情焦头烂额。多亏最近没有见那个家伙，好像连挑衅都少了，御堂几乎要乐观的想，啊啊，三个月就要结束了。  
如往常一样工作，但和专务汇报企划下一阶段的进行以及关于是否需要新的开发计划和人员调动问题时，对方心情不错，说道：“你那个部下，叫佐伯的，非常能干。你也知道的，高层对她的突出表现非常满意，并且难得是个谦虚的年轻人，哈哈，看你们年轻一辈的人也渐渐成熟起来了啊。”  
不好，大事不好了。御堂随声应和着。  
走出专务办公室，他才可以微微皱眉。专务在人员调动时提起佐伯明显是要提拔对方的意思，而且从一直以来好像都不理智的面对佐伯的高度赞扬，竟然说出你们年轻一辈这种话，平常怎么可能将部长的自己和子公司的下属相提并论，也就是说如果提拔，对方的位置也就……  
苦涩的感觉从心中泛起，墙壁的瓷砖映出他有些病态苍白的脸。  
自从那个家伙出现以后，别说周末必去的健身房，平时和朋友的聚会也基本退掉，并且工作上也常常因为分心出现一些小错误，尤其是想到她就感觉很烦，努力规劝心中的感觉也无法平息，想要逃开……对方却不如他的意，追至家中。  
打住打住。  
御堂深吸一口气，走回自己办公室，却越发觉得连脚步都不如以前有力，西装好像也没有以前贴身。他自嘲的勾勾嘴角，就算对方是让自己释放了，但是自己就是玩具的一样的存在，就算是他，在以往也没有对床伴如此过分，更何况，他一向是性爱中的主导者，凭他的话从来都不缺去酒店的女人，所以没有讨好他人的必要，现在却被人这样消遣！硬要说自己当初确实不是没想过让对方当床伴的事，如果知道是这种完事后精疲力竭的“床伴”，他重回那天，绝对与此人划清界限，可惜没有重回那一说。  
结果又胡思乱想了。最近胡思乱想的次数越来越多，所以才会走神，御堂坐进椅子，打开手提，发现邮箱中佐伯递交的报告，不能不看，翻看的时候也很赞赏对方简洁明了的表达，出色的思路，如果这个人不是敌人的话……不，已经是了。他到目前为止，对佐伯的工作能力比自己优秀，当然明白，但是，硬要承认此事实在有些……何况……是这种对方即将爬到自己头上的日子。  
想到此，他集中精力工作，避免想象中的画面提前由自己的失误率变为现实。  
下班后，心里却不太想回那个已经没有安全感的家，于是先到平常去的店小酌几杯，但借酒浇愁愁更愁啊，当然一不小心有点喝得超出自己的酒量许多。酒劲上来后，心下想干脆约个人去hotel好了。虽然现在的年纪已经有点不喜欢去讨好女孩子不想交女朋友，但是做过身体检查的固定床伴①是有的。信息时代，当即拿出手机联络，对方也没什么事，爽快答应，约在法国餐厅先吃饭。  
御堂微微松一松领带，醉酒给脸上染上的血色，让他严肃的表情微微软化，看着气色也好了许多。甚至于下意识把糟糕的事情都给忘掉，自己还是那个完美精英。但这是对方到来之前。  
抬起头，他一瞬间对眼前穿蓝色衣裙，金色盘发女子语塞，几乎想立刻走人。  
毕竟也算久相处，对方看他眼神，解释说自己最近请有名占星师为自己占卜，这样子对自己最近的运势很好。御堂心想好个鬼，像那个变态一样打扮只会被人挖祖坟吧。脑中想着先推脱有工作要处理，速速离开再说，手机恰好响了。于是，光明正大，他很满意的告辞，离去。但看到通讯人的瞬间就酒醒了一半。深吸一口气。  
挂断。  
对方没有再打来。很好。被酒精麻痹的御堂轻松的松了一口气。完全忘记了变态的习惯。佐伯在御堂家沙发上坐着，看着被拒接镇定自若。距离他下班已经有四个小时，还不回来的话，一定是和其他的人出去了吧？啊啊，真是宽心啊，竟然在最近总犯错的情况下，对自己都说出了抱怨的情况下，竟然还能和别人出去？是我做得还不够？怎么意外的不爽。如果你是这么享乐主义的人那就会更快堕落到我身边来才对，我该高兴才对。但心里的不快依然无法消除。佐伯告诫自己只是烦躁他还没堕落到我身边的……一定是这样的。  
习习凉风，她摸出烟点上，站在窗边。和“自己”租住的住宅区不同，御堂的公寓周围到了夜晚反而更漂亮，一条街的火树银花，而今夜不知如何，天空还绽放着烟花。咂了一下舌。佐伯不喜欢这种壮美后立刻消逝的东西，让人不适。  
皱眉，按灭了烟，看了看表。  
你一定会回来的，看到我的电话不接，你也会回来吧？有很好的东西要展示给你看哦，御堂先生。  
这一边御堂走在街上，难得步伐轻松。头很痛，但好像忘掉了讨厌的事情，飘飘然的感觉很好②，于是已经忘记了刚才变态打给自己的电话，愉悦地搭了计程车回家，一派如沐春风的表情。虽然在醉酒情况下，但御堂仍然能端庄礼仪，看着非常正常。但下车后，酒精的功效基本完全发作，思维开始停滞，他机械地走进自己家楼层。  
从钱夹拿出房卡，还没刷，门却开了，御堂没有意识到不对，迈进了房间。看到客厅电视开着，里面的画面有些熟悉又有些陌生，还在想我进错家门了吗？就听到黑暗中有笑声传来。指示灯闪了闪，声音传出，画面播放。  
“御堂部长，当人在死亡前，可是会达到最持久的一次哦。您要试试吗？”  
“疯子！！！快点放开我！！”  
“当然，我可不会舍得。所以……我要让你臣服于从未有过的快感。”  
“还是可以看到的哦。”  
“你这是……完全的……犯罪行为……住手……！”  
“明明见血了，您却更兴奋了呢。喜欢受虐？难怪，时下的精英们，总是有这样的倾向呢……您说犯罪？我当然知道，所以不是在给您录像吗？公布出去叫什么标题好呢？部长的诱惑？放在MGN大厅的显示屏怎么样？”  
…………  
御堂停顿两秒。  
啊，这一定是幻觉，绝对是幻觉。谁敢对自己出手，想出这种事情的自己简直真的要变成受虐狂了，然后淡定将西装外套挂上衣帽架，从柜子里拿了浴袍，就向浴室走去。  
佐伯在原地呆住。  
等等，等等，御堂先生，屏幕上放的可是你被凌辱调戏的镜头！你家里面可是有外人的诶！是你最讨厌的外人吧？已经不怕我了吗……已经不怕了吗？！佐伯看他今晚动作反常，察觉到什么不对，迅速向浴室追去。  
浴室里御堂抱怨夏天真是热真讨厌啊。前几天还有报道说日本人宁可把空调开到超低夏天也要坚持西装三件套，太浪费资源，提倡穿凉快一点，开什么玩笑！穿着短袖短裤在办公室再喝上啤酒那画面太惨不忍睹了吧！虽然是东京种，但御堂对啤酒实在不喜欢，啊，不是要说啤酒的事，是说西装。诶，西装？  
感觉怎么身体有点沉呢？御堂有些费解，然后发现自己发了半天呆，开了花洒没脱衬衫，便开始解扣子，但变湿的衬衫真是太难脱，何况他感觉眼前的景物都快模糊不清，听到开门声，看到金发跃入眼帘，他疑惑，诶？我不是借口工作走人了吗？怎么对方还在这里？难道其实我最后又回来和对方来酒店了？不对，这是我家啊。难道我醉倒对方送我回来了？不对，我坐计程车回来的啊。嘶……不行，头好痛。  
佐伯打开门看到的就是花洒下，还穿着衣服，但浑身已经湿透的御堂。衣物清楚勾勒出他的身体线条，肌肉匀称，别有风情。头发被水打湿，水珠顺着冷峻的脸滑下，到锁骨，那双修长的手却正在笨拙的解扣子，看到她，眼神很迷茫，脸上有着淡淡的红，简直是会走路的风景线。  
木然的御堂先生注意到对方的打扮，在酒精的驱使下，想了想，还是决定说一下让自己很介意的事。  
“你穿这一身很讨厌，像变态。”  
“哈？”佐伯目瞪口呆，迅速回击：“怎么？御堂部长关心我的穿着做什么？”  
“你又不是我的部下，为什么要叫我部长？以前没有扮演play的爱好吧？我当然关心你的穿着，我可是享受者好不好？”  
听到这欠抽没有距离感的话，佐伯恍然大悟：这家伙喝醉了。绝对是喝醉了。并且迷糊到认不清人了。  
确认一下好了，是不是在装醉。  
“变态？知道我是谁吗？”  
“当然。”此时御堂终于解开了全部扣子，白皙健美的胸膛上有水流到皮带处消失。“已经一起这么久，我还没失礼到只是做而已吧？你问变态……啊，对了……是有个叫佐伯的混蛋……”  
程度很轻的骂了。  
“她怎么了？”  
“……”御堂突然卡壳，“都是因为她怎么了呢？那是谁……”  
……喂喂喂！是喝醉不是出失忆好吗！一定是因为喝醉一思考就头痛，于是对想忘记的事完全想不起来吧。醉到这种程度不会死吧？  
“都是因为她……我变得不像我了。”  
“？”  
“她从我这……夺走了各种各样的东西……我的生活……地位……名誉……自尊也，所有一切都……”  
如果御堂此时清醒着，佐伯一定会趁机击溃他，但显然目前的情况……说什么都没太大用吧……说不定是酒后就会忘记酒后事的类型，所以为了不废嘴皮子，佐伯没有出声。  
“……明明做得那么过分……我为什么总会在她面前兴奋起来……被说是受虐狂什么的……我明明很恶心才对。”  
佐伯听这里的语调带上了哭腔，心想不是吧。  
“就连专务对我的信任也消失了……提拔的话地位一定会比我高吧，那个时候不就会更加为所欲为，这样的关系不就没有尽头了吗……不只是专务。自从她出现后，他们对我的信任就消失了……连部下的，也……自从和她相遇，无论做什么……无论什么，都无法像以前一样顺利。我……已经……  
“对我而言，从一开始就太勉强了也说不定。拼命地努力，即使等到了地位，终归……所以……到现在只能祈求对方放过我吗……为什么要这样做……”  
类似于自言自语，蹲在地上，抱着他自己的双臂边说边哭了起来，身体在颤抖着。虽说醉酒是无理取闹，但这些话，未尝不真心。佐伯看着面前有些陌生的御堂。心脏有种奇怪的感觉，好像不该是这样子的，初次见面时的御堂孝典，是自信到绝不会想到这种事的人吧。现在这个人有些陌生，感觉如果他这样子堕落到自己身边自己并没有那么快乐。  
他埋着头，看不到他哭泣的脸。  
烦闷堆积到心口。  
从没有安慰别人经验的佐伯轻声说：  
“别哭，好丢人。一把年纪了还哭鼻子。”  
“……”  
那就没办法了。只能让他这样哭死了。反正不是我的错。  
无奈的佐伯还在思量该怎么办，结果对方却站起来来，眼睛周围还是红的，带着水气。看她的表情依然迷茫，并且揉了揉太阳穴，“我刚才好像发了一会呆……你还不过来一起吗？”  
发呆？你不是哭了半天吗。诶？一起什么？一起哭吗？！  
“不一起洗完直接做吗？”  
什么？！你刚才不是还在哭诉吗！难道你是鱼吗，记忆只有七秒。  
不等佐伯讽刺，她已经被御堂拽到花洒下，喝醉的人力气超级大又预测不出行动，佐伯心痛看着自己的裙子湿透，刚想上手揍醒他，结果被猛地捧住后脑，御堂的嘴唇贴上来了。被、吻、了。不止如此，她感到对方火热的器官隔着西装裤贴着自己。他凑近佐伯耳边，说道：“也不是特意针对你的品味，只是不知为什么，看到那样打扮的你，会有些兴奋。但不是很舒服……好像不是我……不对……受辱还兴奋的那个不是我……”  
前边听得佐伯一顿，有奇怪的感觉在叫嚣，听到后面一句，她才发现御堂好像思维非常混乱，说话时关系到不想回忆的事，就会立刻陷入那样的回忆说胡话然后又强迫自己忘掉。佐伯有些不好的预感。面对不想面对的事，御堂的精神会下意识选择逃避，拼命麻痹自己，但是发生了就是发生了，逃避也无济于事。他这样子……感觉会引起严重的病症。  
真是脆弱的家伙。  
不像佐伯心思九回肠，目前心思单纯的御堂接下来的动作就利索多了，横抱起眼前人，目的地卧室。佐伯震惊，终于发现自己一直跟着一个醉汉的思路走是多么的愚蠢。这家伙不会现在把她当成了其他人，打算和她做吧？！  
御堂刚才脱了衬衫又忘了解领带，所以将佐伯压上床后，皱眉拽领带，流畅的曲线，一瞬间让佐伯感觉好像也不是太吃亏。  
好吧，那就做做看吧。顺便欺负一下眼前这个有些迟钝的家伙，不如录个像给他看明天气炸他？这样想着，顺手开了手机的录音。  
不过既然要做，那就有很重要的问题，“你家里有condom吧？”没有想也别想③。  
御堂点头，从床头柜中摸出一个，嘴角扬起笑，“自己脱？”  
佐伯带着轻佻的微笑慢慢脱下衣裙，解下文胸，伸手打开他的皮带扣，腿勾到他的腰上，御堂的眼神越发危险，他低下头从脖颈开始亲吻身下的躯体，但似乎发现对方胸部比记忆中小，“你最近要不要去隆胸？④”  
“……”  
你平常也对床伴说这种失礼的话吗！  
佐伯腿上用力，一把踢开御堂，翻身压在他身上，“我啊，最喜欢骑乘，因为做起来最舒服，你要记好了。”  
御堂笑：“那你今天出力喽？不要待会求饶啊。”  
然后舒适的倚在枕头上。  
佐伯冷笑，待会呻吟不能自已的会是你吧。  
手指从对方喉结滑下，在锁骨处流连，到完美的腰线，到人鱼线，到，惹火的地方。心里面有饥饿的感觉，佐伯慢慢啃咬他的脖颈，舌尖滑过乳珠。又在腰腹留下齿印。御堂挺腰，口中坦诚流露出满足的喘息。  
两人配合默契，快感积累。  
“哈……其实……我也满喜欢，因为……哈……比以往要深得多。”  
“所以你估计也会提前去。年纪大了，小心一点为好。”  
“你知道的……我……可不是……那种在床上只顾自己爽的男人啊……所以你也一样会快吧？”  
御堂直接无视掉佐伯后半句话，回击。  
“哦哦？那先去的话要怎么办呢？惩罚你？”  
“你……做得到吗？……唔……嗯……觉得你……好像长相变化很大……”  
废话，你到底把我当作谁啦。  
御堂额头上有细密的汗珠，眼神诱惑，眼前的女人很熟悉却又觉得和记忆中不太一样，甚至比以往更具有魅力。  
无声律动中，御堂的声音有着磁性和间或的呼气，声音听起来性感异常，他的手顺着佐伯的曲线游走。  
佐伯的舌头滑进对方的耳朵，柔软的胸部和对方的身体紧贴在一切，耳边淫靡的水声让“攻”方更加兴奋，“你现在……呃……性冷淡了吗？以前……不是会说‘快一点’之类的吗？今天意外的安静啊……”  
“想让我快你就求我啊。”  
“哦？”御堂眯起眼睛，表情有点傲慢，佐伯心里有了奇异的快感，就是这种样子……让人想要摧毁。  
但是下一秒，御堂又笑：“快……一……点……哈……啊……”  
“……”看不出来！看不出来！喝了酒就开启了新大陆吗！  
“那么……你接下来……唔……是要更卖力一点了吧？”  
“真是贪欢的人啊。”  
佐伯点评。  
“我……唔……快去了哦？你……如何……呢？”  
“我很享受哦。倒是你，果然要先去了啊。”佐伯双手卡在御堂腰侧，表情坦荡，感觉自己的快感也渐渐峰值，御堂未答话，眼睛轻闭，睫毛颤抖，佐伯心里一动，吻落在御堂的眼睛上，坏心眼儿的停止动作，唇间溢出低低的喘息。身下的人欲火难耐，目光渴望的望着她。  
“不是约好不先去的吗？我帮帮你吧？”  
“唔……”  
她故意放慢动作，看御堂皱眉，吊足胃口。  
御堂轻舔嘴唇，坐起，舌头滑过她的胸部，发丝蹭过佐伯的脖颈。  
“你想怎么帮我呢？”  
佐伯手贴在他硬朗光滑的背上，道：  
“你也不想的吧？在我面前难堪的射出来？”  
“说这种话？”  
佐伯挑衅地望着他。  
“我是很体谅人的人，你实在很想去的话，姿态低一点，我也会满足你的哦。”  
“……”  
御堂手顺着她的大腿向下抚摸。  
“觉得难为情吗？只要说就可以去了哦？”  
御堂脸上又浮现出有些傲慢的微笑，但又有着一种天真。  
“啊啊……要怎么做呢……请你让我达到顶峰……这样可以吗？”  
佐伯的欺负计划无法进行。自从喝醉酒后一向自尊的要命的某人，此时如此不以为意羞辱的话，果然，最高级的调教，还是要在穿着“衣服”的时刻进行。打到棉花上的感觉让佐伯有些不甘心，但是却感到一些安稳。  
“其实……我要射不出来难堪的是你才对吧。”  
收回前言！  
比刚才还要激烈的起伏中，佐伯感到御堂身体的震颤，自己体内的收缩，登顶之际，看着眼前的人，想着好想把他吃下去，一口咬在御堂的脖子上。  
高潮。  
结束。  
佐伯去冲了澡，衣物联系24小时开业的干洗店来取走，上班不可能穿和昨日相同的衣物，但是明天不上班。披上浴袍，那边酒醉又欢爱一场的家伙草草打理后已经睡着，注视着平静的睡颜，佐伯不觉勾起一抹笑，如果你能一直这么温顺乖巧的话……然后视线僵在御堂胸前那一点灰白色的疤痕，是自己上次用香烟烫的。那是计划外的事情。他嘲讽的笑让自己体内的困兽非常不满。她在家中也会为自己的失态烦闷。  
这次就当作给他的补偿吧。对待宠物糖和鞭子才是正道不是吗？  
想到御堂醒来的反应，佐伯从包里取出本来打算今天用的低温蜡烛，顺手将蜡油滴在御堂身上，一看就是被虐过的痕迹，身上还有自己制造的伤痕，于是，等他醒来就告诉他，昨天你回来可是相当热情邀请我对你这样那样哦。甜美的悲鸣也实在好听。呐，真淫荡啊，御堂先生，被施暴也可以那么快乐啊。佩服佩服。  
接着打开电脑，将刚才的录音进行调整。布置完毕，她找出另外的被子，上床，睡觉。  
御堂被阳光刺激的睁开眼，感觉头痛欲裂，还闻到薄荷烟的味道。脑中思考着我干什么了来着，啊啊，好像喝酒了，然后约了人，又回家了吧。但怎么这么累，有点奇怪。等等……我到底做什么了？  
御堂毕竟不是纯情处男，迅速反应过来身体的感觉怎么回事儿。  
哦，是做了吗。和谁？  
诶，但在我家吗？我带对方回家了？是那么出色的对象吗？从感觉来看确实很满足，他撑起上身，然后就看到自己胸前凝结的白色蜡油，以及淤青的痕迹。  
凝固。  
此时卧室门打开，一个穿着浴袍的高挑身影现身。  
不是别的“床伴”，是佐伯。  
御堂的表情瞬间精彩，以往的回忆涌上来，再看自己这一身基本已经猜出不好方面的七七八八。  
佐伯说完预想好的话，期待的等着他怒目而视，却看到御堂复杂的眼神盯着自己的脖子，她有些狐疑，然后想到了自己身上也有痕迹，虽然诸如用过的condom这一类物品已经毁灭，但她自己毕竟不能刮肉啊。  
于是用冷冰冰的眼神看着他。  
而御堂的真实想法是，趁我喝醉又做了糟糕的事情吧！该死的变态！但看她脖子上的伤痕，肯定不是她说的那种情况，不要相信她说的鬼话。平常心、平常心。同时试图回想昨晚到底怎么了，但是只能想到自己坐了计程车回家，然后就一团模糊，头痛。心底还有小小的庆幸昨晚不用清醒面对那样的屈辱。  
“你怎么还在这里？”御堂突然想到这一点。自从房卡被拿走，他的安全距离迅速缩减。  
“因为你抱着我不让我走啊~”  
“……真够厚颜无耻。”那么丢人的事没人会做的。  
“哦哦？昨晚热情人可是御堂部长你呐？最后的眼泪也是那般的让人满足呢。”  
“出社以来就没哭过。你可以消失了吗！”  
佐伯没答话，听见门铃响，去取衣服，御堂则从床边看到自己的西装裤皱成一团，明显被淋湿，昨天晚上下雨了？头好痛，想不起来。出了卧室就发现那家伙穿好衣服在衣帽间化妆，干洗店的标示还在一旁。  
御堂想起自己的皱成一团的裤子悲从中来，不止人被她羞辱，连衣服都没被放过，竟然不一起送去干洗店。但变态是从来没有也不会去处理这种事，每一次为所欲为之后，就只有他悲愤收拾残局。  
佐伯看他欲言又止的神情，不知昨晚的事他到底记不记得。而御堂也努力说服自己，也许和她偶尔交流一句，能让她的良心回来，所以他试探着开口：“昨晚下雨了吗？”  
“？”  
“我的衣服，湿掉了。”  
果然不记得了……佐伯放心。  
“反正你有一件衣服不总是湿着的吗。”  
“……”是指内裤吧？好火大。嘲讽我一直处于发情期吗？！  
“最后可是连我的衣服也弄湿了哦？用那种下、流、的、东、西。”  
“……”御堂脸色瞬间变了，他自然而然想到了别的。那种东西被干洗店的人看到，并且是从自己公寓里这个女人手中取走……  
佐伯从镜中欣赏他铁青脸色，妆也已经画好，暧昧冲他笑了笑，利落挎包出门去，留下御堂迅速回到卧室看那条裤子，没有特殊的味道，应该只是被水打湿，领带扔在一旁，衬衫呢？寻进浴室，看到同样皱成一团。最后在衣帽架上发现了自己笔挺的西装外套和马甲。  
怎么回事儿？疑惑不解。  
御堂也明白自己酒量之差，所以平常很注意不会喝多，而以往喝多之后他基本就很安静的入睡，所以也没从他人那里得到过酒品差的反馈，也没察觉到自己酒后的记忆障碍。现在，他感觉自己这辈子都不会再多喝一杯。  
佐伯在路上想到御堂看到桌上东西的反应，眼底有了笑意。  
①米娜也要严格遵循这一点啊，我是没有处女情结的人，所以觉得跟自己喜欢的人做很正常啊。但最好还是成年吧。没喜欢的人，也不想滥交的话，找到不错的床伴也很幸福，反正生理欲望的处理应该享有。突然想普及没有处女膜这种东西……啊哈哈，大家自由的果壳之，百度之，像佐伯大人一样享乐人生吧。  
②哼哼，有考据的。我喝多就这感觉吧，感觉自己无所不能。不过没御堂那样夸张。我喝醉一般都想睡觉，什么都不想。酒品比女王好多啦~  
③大家看《老友记》《我叫金三顺》这一类外国作品里面都会尽量普及没有condom就没有ML，我也就尽我所能…科普生理知识吧……  
④我觉得还是正常胸围吧，巨乳穿西装不好看。


	6. Chapter 6

Act⑥  
变态滚蛋了。  
心情大好的御堂淋浴时敏锐地发现身上大都是吻痕，并没有擦伤之类反抗的痕迹，碰到水手指也有粘腻的触感。他眯起漂亮的眼睛，一切了然。  
腰间围着浴巾，擦着头发走出浴室，在房间中仔细检查，要说一片狼藉的，也只有卧室的床而已。但他早上醒来，只看到自己的被子，但从另一边的褶皱看来，佐伯应该也是睡在床上的。更何况，凭借佐伯的性格，如果玩弄他后决定留下，她就会占了床，而他就睡在沙发上。  
也就是说，他和那个家伙，确实做了。但是具体细节仍然一片空白。索性不想。硬要说对这场H的看法，他只能说茫然。思考着，从冰箱拿出食材和脱脂牛奶，做了炒蛋和脆培根当作早餐，端到餐桌上时，却发现桌上有一张便笺。

致御堂先生，  
阁下昨晚大诉苦衷，但硬要说的话，在我面前的就是你没错。被虐到哭泣也好，羞辱也好，就是你。逃避可不是该有的样子。  
当然，你承不承认都没有关系，因为在我眼中，不是那个完美的精英部长，而是在我面前不能自已的家伙，才是你。  
顺带一提，昨晚真是愉悦的款待啊，御堂先生。您的身体确实非、常、美、妙。想撕掉这封信？脸上红起来了吧？是不是想起了什么呢？绳子、跳蛋、滴蜡……下次还可以怎么做呢？好期待。  
不要妄想逃开。你可以听听看你电脑桌面上的东西。  
佐伯 克哉  
虽然对信的第一段感到不解，但室内可以焚烧垃圾吧？御堂气结地想。桌上的早餐也顾不上吃，迅速打开电脑，桌面上确实有mp3文件。戴上耳机，点击，播放确认。  
无声。  
“哦哦？那先去的话要怎么办呢？惩罚你？”  
“……唔……嗯……”  
“想让我快你就求我啊。”  
“快……一……点……哈……啊……”  
再次无声。  
“那么……你接下来……唔……是要更卖力一点了吧？”  
“真是贪欢的人啊。”  
“我……唔……快去了……”  
“不是约好不先去的吗？我帮帮你吧？”  
“你也不想的吧？在我面前难堪的射出来。”  
御堂感觉自己的脸颊在发热。  
“我是很体谅人的人，你实在很想去的话，姿态低一点，我也会满足你的哦。”  
“请你……让我达到顶峰……”  
结束。  
大脑死机一瞬间。  
显然，女声是佐伯，而另外一个声音，是他自己。  
自己嗓音沙哑，听着就知道备受情欲煎熬，而女声音调依然偏低，只能隐约感受到微不可闻的甜腻。虽然被自己最后的请求气到炸毛，但御堂还是察觉到了违和的地方。话语之间连贯性并不强。虽然很细微，但是他听出来了。  
他现在可以肯定，和对方做过了。如果是H时的录音，双方不说话的时候，怎么说……呻吟也该更高一些才是。但这里却无声。  
所以说，佐伯的目的是什么？从她可以布置的场景来看，她希望自己将昨晚当做和以往一样的方式，但是这些刻意的东西，反而看起来欲盖弥彰。是为了什么？现在早已不是一场H定终身的年代，大可什么都不忧虑。何况，这样的音频，虽然话语可能难堪，但明显可以听到是做的时候录的，就算要羞辱他，也不如那盘录像有力量。  
所以……？  
御堂的视线再次投到信纸上。  
让人火大的话。但是，撇开火大的地方，可以看出，那家伙后半部分的调笑有些刻意，怎么说呢，他明白自己和佐伯其实有相似之处，从他的立场分析，他做了什么表露心意却并不想让对方知道的事，就会遮掩，这种遮掩，往往可能变成对对方的讽刺调笑，来遮盖自己的在意。  
所以从这封信的表达来看，虽然后半部分的话很多，但是那明显是为了遮掩第一段的话。对，时下网络上的年轻人总是傲娇傲娇的在说，而佐伯明显是这个属性没错，就像是……就像是狐狸超想吃葡萄被问起却说其实是葡萄酸我才不想吃？  
什么怪比喻。御堂被自己逗笑。  
所以，佐伯想遮掩的，恐怕不是两人做过的事实，因为她并没有遮掩身上痕迹，如果她真的想遮掩，恐怕她就不会留下过夜。所以，她要遮掩的，可能是她的表现。  
难道说两人很恩爱？御堂想不出那幅画面。  
或者是她表现得很放荡？不对，御堂默默在心底说她一看就感觉放荡不羁，遮掩也没用。  
……是自己强迫她的？不，下不去手的。  
那就只能是她认为对待自己的态度出了问题，怕让自己察觉到什么？  
没错，御堂心中几乎亮起一盏小灯。无论是制造的伤痕，还是早上的羞辱，亦或是这段录音，都是为了让自己相信自己被虐了，但真相并不是这样。  
可是御堂不禁腹诽，从那个录音的对话看来，我真的猜对了吗？不过也很有可能，因为佐伯好像一向喜欢用这样的态度对待自己，恶劣的本性如此，是没办法的。  
结束思考，御堂才突然想起，她在信中说我大诉苦衷是什么意思？什么叫承认我自己……  
只能将信保管了。心里这么想着，御堂将信夹进一本小说。  
想到对方暧昧的态度，自己感受到的若有若无的吸引，御堂愈发觉得这是烂摊子。他和佐伯的关系到这里到底算什么？他没有答案，佐伯恐怕还会说支配与被支配这一类鬼话吧。  
可是到了上班，真正的晴天霹雳才算来到。  
最新模拟数据推测出两周内生产数目会远远跟不上订货量。  
他必须立刻和各部门以及工厂联络。虽然说完全可以晚些行动，甚至于用这个理由惩治那个人，但是御堂无法看着自己心爱的产品这样被打断销量，也无法想象用这种理由去解决自己的恩怨。所以开始东奔西走的生活。  
随着沟通，虽然和上层也有争执，但新的生产线建立已经指日可待。御堂在松口气的关头，开始思考后期产品宣传的问题。但这样一来就要直面佐伯。所以他只是开始写策划，让助理给八课的核心成员说了目前的问题以及让他们做好相应的心理准备。  
但是周一的例会上，八课课长却提起了这个问题。他先是很委婉地说，目前总公司没有拿出后期宣传的相应方案。  
御堂感到上司的眼神，说道：“我们公司也正在制定相应的企划，本周之内可以给你们答复。”  
但是那位课长接着说道：“面对这样的情况，我们已经采取了一些相应的措施。可以汇报吗？”  
措施？御堂脑中第一个闪过佐伯的脸。  
“是这样的……我们已经事先和店铺打过招呼，总公司为了销量增加，决定先小幅度供货，然后大量用广告宣传…………”  
只听了这些，御堂就发现和自己的企划中心思想基本是一样的，而一旁看过他企划的专务惊讶的看他一眼，饶有兴趣地问：“那是谁提出的？”  
片桐不能确定这句话的真意，犹豫了一下才说道：“佐伯克哉。”  
专务露出了满意的笑容，眼神仿佛在对御堂说，看吧，这个年轻人果然很有前途。  
御堂没有答话。  
心里面有一些不甘心。明明从最近以来……上司的态度有好转的，但是佐伯一出现，自己却又被迅速遗忘一样。  
于是签文件的时候一不留神，钢笔将数张纸一起划破，下属小心翼翼提醒，“御堂部长，文件已经损坏了……”  
没办法，只能从新打印，已经装订成册的文件是无法更换一张的。  
快到下班时间，御堂感觉到下属看洪水猛兽的眼神。好像通过那样的神情就能听到他们心底的抱怨和责备。  
“什么啊，差劲的上司。”  
“让人不停的加班呢。”  
“明明是自己的失误却让我们也跟着忙个不停。”  
御堂苦笑。怎么会。他们就算不加班，也会在小酒馆晃很久，很晚才回家。假装自己加班很忙受到器重吧？  
他明白其实部下们并不会这样想，反而是关心他的状况，但要强的他无法接受这样的同情，也不想面对。所以一切后果，统统自己承担。御堂一向很有责任心。  
努力摒弃负面思想，御堂明白自怨自艾自己为什么不如佐伯只会更加被人看不起，还是脚踏实地为好。于是为了挽回信誉，各种指示、报告都做得更加出色，工作量突增，于是周末也在加班。公司里的前台人员也只剩下一名，向他微笑示意。  
再联络一次，就可以告一段落了。疲惫的大脑仍在高速运转。路边的风景一瞬间有些模糊。看着表估计只要一个小时就可以结束。  
而佐伯大小姐这一周来感觉烦躁值也在上涨。  
周一的例会，她没有出席，错过了见御堂的机会。而接下来。哪怕是汇报工作都很难见到御堂的身影，也不是故意躲避，好像工作确实很多。佐伯有些疑惑，销售工作已经到后期，应该没什么需要他忙的吧。生产线也搞定了，怎么看他也该春风得意。但不经意间想起藤田的话，御堂部长最近总会走神犯一些小错误。  
难道是工作失误吗？但是周五晚上喝醉胡闹一番之后，周六早上竟然对自己的畏惧都降低了，能来和自己交谈，理应精神状态变好才对啊。是那个录音的问题吗？虽然恶作剧故意只留下暧昧的部分，但是只是想让他明白坦诚的他很可爱，那样子顺从我不就好了吗。  
真的是录音的问题吗？低估了御堂的佐伯沉思着，向MGN公司走去。她今天穿了利落帅气的米黄色短马甲，里面是竖条纹灰白相间衬衫，白色休闲裤，背影洒脱。  
却被工作人员告知他外出还没回来。有点失望。出了公司大门却看见御堂提着包回来，上前想打个招呼，他却好像看不见自己似的。  
今天也喝酒了？这样想着，御堂已经倒下，惊恐之余，佐伯的身体先反应过来，迅速撑住他，才不至于让御堂砸成脑震荡，注意到情况的警卫迅速赶过来。  
“应该是低血糖。我来送御堂部长回家吧，麻烦你等我把他的车开过来。”  
并不知道他的车是哪辆，直接用钥匙按了警铃。吵闹的声音中，发现是车型很端正朴素的德国产轿车，黑色。还真像他的性格，踏实勤奋又严谨。车也仿佛有了表情，像主人一样板着脸。  
开出地下车库，让御堂躺上后座，向警卫道谢后扬长而去。途中经过7-11特意去买了巧克力，回来让他含在口中，但没有醒来的迹象，眼睛下方是淡淡的青色。看来确实没有好好休息，也瘦了很多。  
回到驾驶座，发动车子，到御堂家所在的公寓，停好车子，虽然有些吃力但是还是成功拖进了房间，脱掉他的西装外套，领带解下来，保持呼吸通畅，然后将西装披到他身上，让他睡在沙发上，一番折腾，有些疲惫。  
佐伯给自己拿了冰水，看御堂嘴唇也有些干燥，给他也喂水喝，但感觉好像又把他呛到。她顺便又把剩下的巧克力分成小块，让他含住慢慢融化  
忙完一切，坐在一旁看着他的脸发呆。也许真的是录音的问题吧。以往或许会气炸，但是最近的话压力很大，听到以后崩溃也是正常的。虽然不太明白为什么不承认欲望而要以此为耻，是她想错了。所以晕倒算我一份责任吧。吃了补充能量的东西，应该很快就会醒来，他肯定不大想见我。  
有自知之明难得又有愧疚的佐伯大人，起身打算离去，却听到身后有动静。她想了想，没有转身，却被叫住。  
“你……”  
御堂只是说出了主语，后面没有下文。佐伯转过脸，用眼神告诉他有话快说。  
御堂只穿了衬衫，意外有些青涩。可能觉得干燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，又抿了一下唇，佐伯的目光更加锐利地看着他。什么意思？以身相许？  
“你……到底是怎么想的？”  
“你是指？”  
“……”  
似乎有些难以启齿。御堂不再说话。  
其实御堂这么问，佐伯已经想到他在问什么，然后困惑御堂为什么还在问这个问题。不过也对，御堂就是这种性格，逻辑严密，甚至还有一种天真，就是说为什么这样一个事情会发生都要归结于一个原因，否则就不甘心。如果自己还可以轻松说出，我对你感兴趣的话也可以，但感觉心里面会很不爽。所以佐伯没有开口。  
御堂却好像终于下定了决心，他抬起头看着佐伯。  
“你不用装傻吧？这种事很讨厌，我一直这样想。做这种事，究竟有什么好快乐的？你就那么想看到我凄惨的样子？为什么？”  
那样的眼神太过复杂，佐伯有些不敢正视。她努力平静下来，说道：“就这些吗？”  
御堂苦笑。对方果然没有回答。  
“你那天留下的信，是什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思。”  
对话无法进行。佐伯没有留下任何让御堂说话的余地。没有平常故意挑衅的升调结尾。  
两个人相对无言。  
“我建议你还是去医院休整一段时间，就算责任感强，工作也适当让下属分担一点。你休息吧。我要走了。”  
“你是厌倦了吗？”  
佐伯困惑。她无法理解今天的御堂。他今天没有喝醉。内心的感受也不会说，所以说，他这样说是为了什么？试探自己？还是说别的呢？他想让自己说什么？  
“……蠢透了。”  
御堂又自言自语，好像佐伯不存在一样。  
“其实还是把我当做跳板吧？向上爬的跳板。”  
“我早说过我对这种东西没兴趣。”  
“没兴趣是吗。那么，佐伯克哉，上个星期五的晚上，到底发生了什么，值得让你对我这样百般遮掩？”  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“我只是想知道，你的目的。既然你自己说不是金钱和权力，尽管我已经快被夺走这些了，但我相信你的话。那么，你的目的，是什么？”  
御堂脸色苍白，但眼神很冷，逼视着佐伯。  
佐伯无言以对。  
“还是你想说对我感兴趣？让我明白支配与被支配？我虽然可能在你看来不明白人情世故，但是普通职员一直到部长的十年间，你真的就当我是一张白纸吗？”  
“怎么……”佐伯用冰冷的表情看着御堂，说道：“你知道原因就会原谅我？”  
“……”  
“我只想说，现在为止发生的一切，我都没有后悔过，我也敢承担后果。但是，我把答案告诉你，你可以承担吗？”  
“那你还真是坚强啊。”  
“反正无论如何，你都不会在我面前承认什么不是吗？”  
御堂不置可否。  
有些讽刺。自己如果一直倔傲她就会来挑衅，变得颓废她会不明白自己为什么自甘堕落，是她的错不是吗？如果不是因为她这样的态度……不，还是自己的问题吧，如果自己足够强，也许不会被这样的事情扰乱。  
御堂什么也不想再说，佐伯转而头也不回地离开了。  
佐伯感觉心里面的情感要汹涌出来了，但她不明白这是什么，不是不想要那个人，但是被逼问目的时刻感到生气。生自己的气，又生御堂的气。她加快脚步迅速回家，点上烟，长长叹气。  
为什么？自己对那个人到底是怎么想的？第一次见他，是非常傲慢的眼神，让自己很不爽。然后，看他挣扎着厌恶的眼神也很不爽。但是，很容易害羞脸变红，酒醉后对待自己的态度也真的很可爱，总是逞强的样子……还有着一种天真。知道一切还能守望自己目标的天真。  
但佐伯不想触碰那个答案。  
时光不可倒流。她绝对不会后悔。  
①这之后，两个人的关系降到冰点，原来佐伯还会去找御堂，不如说原来佐伯还回去骚扰御堂，但她最近却保持着与上司的普通的距离。  
那盘录像带的存在，就此不被两人提起。  
一切开始慢慢恢复正常的轨道。好像回到最初。  
转眼就到了秋季，时常下雨，佐伯下班后难得有闲情逸致，打着伞，在街上散步，路过服装店，习惯性向里面看，却看到了无比熟悉的身影。穿了一套藏青色的西装，淡青色衬衫，深蓝色的领带，发型仍然一丝不苟，估计身体也一如既往散发着古龙水的香味，关键是他旁边的女性，看着很眼熟，与其说眼熟，不如说认识。打扮很可爱，童颜巨乳，戴着一副圆眼镜。以前长长的金色辫子，被扎成双马尾。虽然两人看着很不协调，但是竟然也有和睦的气氛。MR?R竟然还冲她俏皮眨了眨眼。  
佐伯感觉自己的心脏被刀猛戳后扔到盐水里。为什么御堂和MR?R在一起？  
眼神里有点危险的信号，她默默打着伞离开，目的地公园。御堂心不在焉应付着眼前的少女，偶然看到窗外一个熟悉的身影过去，长风衣，高跟鞋，和过往一样洒脱自如。而身边的家伙依然故作可爱的夸张对着喜欢的衣服捏着嗓子说：“好~可爱啊~”  
这种麻烦的东西谁快来给我带走！  
为什么他会带着这样的东西在服装店？  
事情的起因太过古怪。他下班路上，不知道怎么想的，突然决定走公园回家，就这样，看到了一个神奇的算命人，全身紧身的皮质风衣，长长的金发，18世纪那种圆眼镜，周身散发着诡秘的气息。周围的人却仿佛看不见她一般。  
“啊……您是有什么烦恼吗？”  
在跟自己说话？？御堂疑惑。  
出于佐伯事件后的谨慎，他并没有立刻答言。  
“真是和那位大人相似的人啊。您一定遇到了什么烦恼，像您这样优秀的人才，竟然会为了感情困扰成这样呢。”  
御堂分析着她的话，还是没有相信她。因为通过逻辑推理，猜到他为感情烦恼是有可能的。  
“哦呀哦呀……多疑这一点也是呢。在下并无恶意……”  
御堂调头就走。神神叨叨的家伙满嘴胡言乱语，他要再听下去才有鬼。  
“您不想看到结局吗？和那个人的结局。”  
有些想停住。  
“还是说您想报复？”  
御堂眼前突然闪过一些画面。有被压在沙发上的，有在厨房的，有在会议室……自己各种屈辱的脸庞闪过，对方的表情却永远笑容可掬或冷漠无情。  
他深深地吸一口气。  
那又如何？  
“真是冷漠的人啊。您就决定这样放下？真的可以吗？”  
要你管。  
“报复的话，在下可以帮您……至今的一切，可以悉数返回……”  
那我就沦落成那样的人渣了。  
“可是您不想知道那个人渣的答案吗？”  
停住。  
“既然你这么灵验，那就算算我要去哪里然后跟着来啊。”  
“哼哼……”她伸手扶了扶帽檐，说道：“是您跟着我才对。可以找到答案的地方。”  
然后眨眼之间，眼前就变成了这样的玩意儿……你应该呆在原宿。  
接着两人就到了服装店，其实和她在这里更古怪，她会突然说：“在下已经很久没有碰过人类的东西了。啊……这个布料的变化……”  
或者是叽叽喳喳的女子高中生模样可爱讨厌说个不停。  
感觉会被这家店禁足。御堂叹气。  
看到佐伯的身影，他很在意，又拼命让自己不要在意，于是招了计程车，坐进车里，关上车门，迅速消失。抛下了那个神奇的生物。  
回到公寓，打开家门，里面并没有出现外人的身影。御堂关上门，自嘲地想自己是疯掉了。  
他不禁问自己，像佐伯说的，知道了答案又能如何？他能原谅吗？但是，我必须知道那个理由。御堂下定决心。  
公园里面佐伯坐在长椅上，慢慢喝着啤酒，黑色的人影慢慢走过来，虽然鞋很高，却没有一丝声音。  
“在下就知道您会来这里呢……在下对您可是非常想念……”  
“你找他做什么？”  
“……人类欲望的味道是吾生存之源，您和那位炙热的情感……真是让在下……啊……”  
她竟然捧胸了。佐伯默默低头，感觉还能看到自己的脚尖，又看对方的波澜壮阔。无话可说。  
“你不要妄图做什么多余的事。”  
“真是冷酷。在下的心是真真切切属于您的呀。更何况……”  
她意味深长地笑了。  
“那位也是美妙的人呢……”  
“所以你想给他眼镜？”  
“怎么这么想在下呢……那是仅此一物的珍宝，吾已献给您了。”  
“哼。”  
“在下只是提醒您……您也要面对心意这方是成王之道啊。”  
成哪门子的王。  
佐伯依然不忘警告她道：“不要再找他。”  
“是吃在下的醋吗？在下说过，吾是一心一意忠臣于您……”  
又是一堆屁话。佐伯转身就走。  
她思考了一个星期，觉得似乎到了给出答复的时候。  
御堂的家门再次被打开。  
果然是熟悉的画着合宜淡妆的脸。对方一脸焦急。  
御堂还没说什么，佐伯已经拽过他，走向衣帽间。御堂转眼就被佐伯用手铐铐在了衣柜的把手上，正对着一面穿衣镜。  
“……你要做什么？”御堂意识到诡异之处，却已经晚了。  
“这不是明摆着吗？”佐伯慢慢取出包里的麻绳，一看就做过了特殊的处理②，她很有耐心的慢慢捆上御堂，一个一个规则的菱形出现在他的身躯上，佐伯解开他的皮带，手伸进去。  
御堂的脸烧起来，他看着镜中的自己迅速闭上眼睛，佐伯跪坐在他身侧，用手抚慰着兴奋的器官。  
“不看看吗？”  
“谁会想看！”  
“现在你还可以嘴硬。”  
看着眼前的景象，御堂终于绝望。  
“你想怎么样？”  
“上次，你问我答案。”  
御堂沉默半晌，笑道：“这就是你的答复？”  
“啊。”  
“你还是什么都不明白。”  
“我大概是想要一只宠物吧。要高傲一点，自尊心强一点，慢慢拔掉它的牙齿和爪子，很有意思吧？”  
只是宠物而已。所以纠结于她的目的的自己，就是个傻瓜。这三周来的一切思考全部崩塌。  
只是宠物而已。  
自己蠢透了。又一次，被骗了。  
“御堂先生，留在我身边吧？乖乖的，我会宠爱你的。”  
“放开我。”  
“你现在不愿意也可以，但我马上会夺走你全部的容身之所。”  
“放开我。”  
“这可不是请求人的态度。”  
“放开我。”  
“不行。看来你还是不乖。”  
镜中的男人狼狈，旁边的人整洁。  
“我会马上用你名义向MGN递交辞呈。然后他们会立刻提拔我吧？”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后啊……我就养着御堂先生你啊，每天早早下班，陪着你。给你做可口的饭菜。”  
佐伯说这些话的时候，内心也在颤抖。她在进行一场试探。  
“是吗……听起来是个称职的主人。”  
“是啊……我会尽我所能的。倾尽此生……”  
御堂没有说话。  
“我可是专门把你养在这里的，我不在你也可以洗澡，绳子的长度足够。我会把你的手铐解开……  
“但是这里的电话线网线已经全部被我切断。你不用妄想谁会来救你。如果你突然失踪大概会引起MGN的人的疑心吧？正规递交辞呈的话……就可以了。对吗？”  
还是没有答话。  
“那就晚安吧。”  
她推门离去。  
可能有点冷，但是御堂的公寓有温度感应器，低于特定温度会自动升高温度，所以应该不会出事的。  
很快，这场试探就会有结局。  
如果御堂出了事，她会立刻一起去死。  
上次来这里，偶然打开衣柜，里面竟然有一把瑞士军刀，长度适中，应该是御堂放在家中防身之类的。她的捆绑，也不是很紧。  
所以，你会怎么答复我呢？御堂。③  
①SM的道具护理很麻烦，杀菌消毒，什么材料怎么保养，特别繁多。像我这种笨蛋，从来没记住过……  
②我觉得游戏这个地方是有Bug的。不管之前对御堂在范围之内尽可能的温柔，在他昏倒后，都会突然进入监禁线，我很不满。所以从这里改动比较大。  
③我听谁提起过有一个两人跳楼的结局……我其实蛮中意的……啊，我并不是在说会悲剧……这一章的御堂很挣扎，但是……我到紧张的气氛，总是会忍不住逗逼一下……大家自行体会。佐伯这个大笨蛋。她在试探御堂能不能放下一切。但是这样不就又多了一个放不下的理由吗？她不后悔的原因下一张公开。即将完结。番外吾已在筹划。然后，此片完结后，我想写一个佐伯先生的故事。阅读愉快。


	7. Chapter 7

Act⑦  
从更衣室出来，佐伯直接打开御堂的笔记本，用他的邮箱向她早已打听来的人事部地址，发出了理由充分又行文正常的辞职信。以防万一，还有一封给御堂直属上司的言辞恳切的信。  
当然，御堂是MGN不可多得的精英，一定会有电话来让他再考虑，所以——佐伯拿出手机，给运营商打电话。表明自己要出国，希望可以冻结这个账号，毕竟户主是御堂，对方又询问她身份。  
“啊，我是御堂先生的恋人。”  
佐伯不要脸的胡扯。在对方让她核对身份证明时，她拿着御堂的驾驶证流利报出，对方表示24小时内受理。  
她把御堂的手机装进自己包里，然后拿出准备好的剪刀剪断网线以及他家中座机的电话线。  
准备就绪。但现在御堂的手铐还没有解。她叹了口气，再次走入更衣室。  
御堂面无表情，背靠衣柜，腿在地上笔直放置。看佐伯进来，他眉毛都不动。  
佐伯诧异他毫无反抗，心里有些焦急。  
“不说些什么吗？御堂先生。”  
“非法囚禁。有期徒刑五到三年。”  
“啊……查过嘛，御堂先生。是不是在心里面已经把我要关进铁窗的年数都算清楚了？嗯……性骚扰？侵犯他人隐私权？私闯民宅？还有什么呢……”  
“变态。”  
“要是变态也要关监狱，那岂不是世间早已变成监狱了。”  
御堂很冷静，冷静的过分。很好。佐伯安心，这就是已经有准备的表现。  
“你不觉得你很可笑吗？只要我还活着，佐伯克哉，你以为只要我重获自由，我会放过你吗？”  
“不会。但是……你也不会告发我。”  
“你哪里来的这种自信？”  
“我反正要坐牢，当然不介意往网络上放一些有趣的东西，大不了再加上几年。中间出个书，说不定会受人追捧。”  
“你……你就以为我会一直受制于你那份卑鄙的威胁？！”  
“嗯，所以我连让你重获自由的机会都不会给啊。”  
佐伯解开他的手铐，弯曲食指抬起御堂的脸，狭长的眼睛，璀璨如宝石的瞳孔，硬朗的五官。修理得当的眉毛厌恶地拧起。  
“拿开你的脏手！”  
佐伯心脏一下子跳慢了。  
但她微微一笑，解下御堂的皮带，脱下他的裤子。直到他下半身赤裸为止。然后用手指抚摸小动物一般，爱抚御堂的分身。  
“可以哟。御堂先生。你的正装常装都在卧室吧？你打算这样子找谁来救你？你想被他们看到吗？还是说被不同的人看到身体也无所谓？那这兴奋到颤抖的样子呢？也无所谓吗？”  
御堂脸早已通红，镜中他可以清晰看到自己表情和身体的变化。  
“很会玩嘛，御堂先生。看镜子的话羞耻感会让你更舒服哦。”  
御堂迅速闭上眼睛。  
佐伯凑上前，轻轻吹气。御堂睫毛震颤，扑朔如蝉翼。  
“看嘛……和我在一起很快乐的哦。堕落到我身边来啊……”  
“到你身边就是堕落吗？那你还真够脏的。”  
御堂口不留情。  
“听这话是很想来？”  
“从一开始就是这样子。堕落到你身边来，堕落到你身边来……承认自己的欲望……你以为……”  
御堂突然不说话了，佐伯推测着他的意图，开口道：“但是这一部分很想来吧？已经湿了哦。”  
“没办法的吧？如果我对你做一样的事，你也会湿到这种程度吧？”  
“但被这么做的是你不是我哦。”  
御堂明显在强忍羞耻说这些话，佐伯确信御堂说的是事实。因为他一看就是一张凌驾于他人的脸，怎么可能在做爱的时候让他听到类似于“想要我吧？”“你想让我做什么？想变舒服吧？”这类调教感很强的话。他自己才应该说过不少才对，并且从他对SM器具的态度来看，应该也是玩家。但是，所谓抖S，反而更容易屈服。  
因为自尊心高啊。如果不要脸到怎么做都拍手叫好，说什么话做什么姿势都无所谓只要爽就可以，那又有什么需要守护什么需要绝望？  
“越来越大了啊。”  
“……”  
佐伯放开手，打量御堂的状态，上身被束缚着，双手可以小范围活动，只要再接上一节长度够他在卫生间浴室更衣室三个相距很近的地方走动的绳子就可以了。  
“那么，这次就晚安了哦。御堂先生你要忍不住的话，自己用手解决也是可以的呀。我实在是累到不行呢。都怪御堂先生不肯乖乖听话。”  
御堂看着眼前的门再次被关上。佐伯并没有关灯留他在一片黑暗，而是开着灯，恐怕是为了用那面镜子羞辱他。  
你以为你想要的真的只是乖乖听话的宠物吗？之所以一直盯着我，不过是因为我一直没有顺从你罢了。  
而现在一无所有的我……也真的累了。  
御堂看着更衣室中挂浴袍和摆放浴巾的柜子，仔细聆听外面的声音。虽然肉欲一直没有消退，但是这种程度他凭意志力完全可以。  
佐伯并没有在卧室过夜，她在客厅开着自己的手提，无线网卡一闪一闪。她不想睡但也不可能真的不睡，于是去浴室洗了澡，从自己带来的旅行包中拿出浴巾随便一裹就擦着头发出来了。值得一提的是，佐伯从来都是裸睡派。  
没办法，佐伯关掉客厅的灯，躺在沙发上，还是睡着了。  
大概半夜的时候，佐伯听见了走动的声音，很轻很轻，但她还是看到了那个穿着浴衣的高大身影，手中的金属在黑暗中偶尔被光照耀便闪出阴冷的光芒。  
佐伯继续装睡，看见他靠近，也无动于衷。  
还是选择动手杀掉自己吗？  
“你真是个讨人厌的家伙……  
“我不明白你为什么对我如此执着。哪怕我变成宠物，你都说得出倾你此生这种话。当然……凭你找到和我条件相当的人完全可以。我真的不明白……”  
颤抖的声音。  
“为什么是我……自从你出现之后，我的生活再也没有一件好事发生……家不再有安全感，工作不再得心应手，部下不再信任我，上司开始冷落我……为什么是我？我凭借努力走到今天又有哪里不对？  
“可是，我为什么要受制于你？明明我报警就可以解决一切的，为什么我放不下自己的尊严……你不会是看上这一点才来对我为所欲为吧？那么你还真是对了……我确实一想到自己意乱情迷的画面要被人看到感觉自己就要疯掉。所以……我没办法报警……  
“但我累了。了结吧。”  
本有些喃喃自语的声音突然很干脆。  
佐伯本想说，现在我死掉，你一定是第一嫌疑人，哪怕我对你做过再过分的事，你也会进监狱，到那时才没有未来……你不如把刀给我，让我自己来。  
但是突然听不到声音了。  
她惊恐的坐起开灯，却只看到木偶一样的御堂，眼神毫无焦距，也没有话语，只是直直地看着她。眼神晦涩。  
“御堂……？！”  
没有应答。  
“御堂……你不要这样……”  
没有应答。  
“我错了……一直以来是我错了！我会从你面前消失，从世上消失也无所谓的……御堂……”  
没有应答。  
“御堂……御堂……”  
佐伯扑倒木偶御堂的面前，紧紧抱住他。  
“我爱你……”  
没有应答。佐伯的脸上满是泪水。心如刀绞。  
“我是爱你的啊……我只是想试探你……我以为你会选择杀了我……那就不用你动手了……可是你为什么这样子？！你不恨我吗！那就拜托你清醒过来手刃仇家好不好？！”  
没有应答。但是佐伯感到木偶有了什么动作，佐伯激动地抬头，和御堂的身体拉开了距离，然后，木偶向自己的胸口连刺数下，鲜血飞溅。  
佐伯的脸上也全是血液。有血溅到视网膜上，猩红的视野里看到那个人影倒在地上，只有刀柄还露在伤口外。  
“御堂！！！！！！！！！！”  
自己的悲鸣回荡之时，一个高挑穿着黑风衣的女人出现蹲在御堂旁边，带着皮手套的手挑起鲜血，向佐伯诡异笑道：“看来失败了啊……你的资质仅此而已……真是让在下失望啊。”  
佐伯握紧御堂已经开始冰冷的手，却怎样也没有痛觉，在MR?R低沉的笑声中，什么也无法抓住了。  
佐伯猛地坐起，全身都是汗。她粗重地喘息着，看着落地窗外依然黑暗的天色。  
梦中的一切如此真实。  
难怪自己觉得哪里奇怪，充满违和感。之前御堂酒醉那次，自己就发现他有逃避现实的倾向，所以……他封闭自己这种结局才最有可能。自己竟然没有引以为戒……  
佐伯迅速起身向更衣室走去。  
打开门的一瞬间，她看见御堂手中确实拿着那把刀，刀尖向着他自己。  
眼前仿佛再次出现梦中的鲜血。  
她立刻冲上去，御堂惊吓之余，手腕眼看就要用力，佐伯想也没想，一把抓住了刀刃，切肤之痛立刻让她清醒。  
粘稠的液体顺着她的掌心滴落在地面，滑落在手臂。  
御堂不知怎么，反应真的有些迟钝。佐伯看到他就想到梦中的木偶，她几乎不管不顾用左手抱住御堂。  
“你一直追问我答案，我却一直没有说。答案是……我爱你啊。御堂……从第一次见面起，你高高在上看着我们，完美的精英模样让我产生了兴趣，我以为我是想要变成你或者得到你摧毁你……如果不对你做过分的事，我想你可能永远不会记住我或者将我放在心上，所以……我做了这些……开始之后，我看你愤恨的眼神，觉得和你的距离越来越远……但是，但是我不能停止啊……只要我停止的话……你会永远憎恨我吧……你会立刻逃离我忘掉我吧……我是真心的爱着你……所以我无法停止啊……”  
佐伯的眼泪不知不觉滑出。  
“明明工作那么得心应手，生活却一团糟，三十多岁的男人了，依然很单纯，明明不该大意给陌生人开门，明明报警就好了，明明有求救的机会，但是就那么倔强。  
“你喝醉时毒舌又坦诚的样子，非常可爱，和我熟稔的态度让我非常开心。高傲逞强时，被调戏耳朵都会泛红……是啊，你也说你只是个普通的精英人士而已，但是就是如此与众不同………我如果早点明白这是爱就好了……不……不对……如果我早点明白爱的形式就好了……我就不会苦苦挣扎着……事到如今……我已经不求你的原谅……如果你不想让他人知道我们之间这一切，我也不会去假惺惺的自首。希望你忘掉我，那些东西我统统都会销毁……所以……我求求你……不要封闭自己……”  
御堂好不容易用刀子把手上的绳子解开，正准备割断身上的绳子，结果佐伯突然冲进来，他浑身僵硬，以为这次被发现再被关起恐怕就会坠入地狱，手不自觉地将刀握紧，结果，对方竟然用手抓住了刀刃。  
他看着鲜红的血液触目惊心染上对方雪白的皮肤，诡异瘆人。更何况……她怎么只是裹了一件浴巾……金发有些散乱的披在她肩头，一贯精致的脸上写着憔悴，额头上还有冷汗。  
然后自己被紧紧抱住，听到了那番话。  
御堂不禁想，我是不是哪里坏掉出现幻觉了。  
他感到自己肩膀上有凉凉的液体。  
这家伙……竟然哭了。  
御堂有些惊讶。  
看来那个古怪的家伙真的很灵验。  
虽然他听到了答案。  
但是……对佐伯是怎样的感情。  
他说过。他一开始就不知道。  
他不知怎么面对这个局面。他甚至想过要不要不回答等对方离去，但是血迹扩散。  
于是他冷淡的开口道：“我先给你简单包扎伤口吧。”  
佐伯意识到御堂不是梦中的人偶御堂，所以他也全部听见了。  
太好了……真的太好了。  
哪怕从此陌路，但是不是丧失自己……真的是太好了……眼泪再次夺眶而出。  
所以……言出必行。这就是最后了。以后，就请你还做那个骄傲的精英吧。  
佐伯和御堂保持着安全距离，想起自己还握着刀，这才缓缓松开。她看到自己的虎口，手指，手心都留下了深浅不一的痕迹，粉红色的肌肉粒都可以被看见。还有断开的毛细血管。①  
面对狰狞的伤口，佐伯面不改色，甚至连一声疼都没说。倒是御堂吸了一口冷气，他简单消了毒，甚至没敢再做清洗。他从柜子里取出一件浴袍递给佐伯，说道：“你先换上。我开车送你去医院。”  
他自己拉开门出去，佐伯猜到他去换衣服。她费力解下浴巾，披上浴袍，但腰带无法单手固定，御堂随便穿了一件衬衫，套上裤子，赶回去，就看到佐伯的浴袍前面半遮半掩，但头发已经整齐了许多，他叹口气，拿起腰带束在她腰间。  
佐伯的整个右臂一动都会很痛，但她脚下速度不减，脸色却越来越苍白，嘴唇也毫无血色，御堂想了想，还是横抱起她，直到打开车门让她躺在后座。  
自己坐上驾驶座时，听到她说：“真可笑不是吗……罪犯反而变成了受伤者。”  
御堂顿了顿，开口说道：“你发的辞职信是什么理由。”  
“出国休养。”  
“和所有人都……？”  
“嗯。家政那边也联系过，公寓管理员也是这么说的，我来替你照管家里。”  
“如果这样的话，我被你关上一年两年，只怕他们还当我在国外逍遥吧……”  
“我并没有这个打算。”还想再说下去的佐伯欲言又止。她已经做出了承诺，事到如今，也就没有让御堂知道的必要了。  
“你可以把我的东西放在管理员那里，我去拿就好。”  
“不用。我待会给你送到医院。你这样会被要求留院，恐怕要很久。”  
意思是不想让她再接近自己家吧。  
“你的房卡，在茶几上。”  
“这样啊。”  
两个人没什么话说。也没什么好说。  
佐伯恍惚想到那天御堂追问自己答案那天，自己也是用这样冷漠的态度对待他。  
医生是御堂的熟人，佐伯有过一面之缘，是叫四柳的。  
这种伤去寻常医院，医生一定会问个结果，如果是被人刺伤，不顾她的意愿也一定会报备给警察局。  
诊治完毕，佐伯已经躺到了病床上。  
这时从一开始看到两人狼狈模样脸色就不好的四柳，视线徘徊在两人之间。  
他转向御堂，说道：“最近的聚会你都没怎么来，结果见面就给我这样的惊喜。”  
御堂无视他的揶揄，问道：“伤势如何？”  
“手心普通针缝十针，还有手指和虎口零散的共计小号针十四针。右手以后的灵活性会受影响，指关节的韧带也被割断，所以——虽然我是真的不想问，到底怎么搞成这样的？”  
两个人都沉默的看着他。  
四柳看着同步率不一般的两人以相同的傲慢眼神看他，他决定三缄其口。默默写病历。  
担心伤口的感染，还有破伤风的吊瓶要挂。  
“那你今天就住在住院部吧。”  
佐伯点头，说道：“有劳御堂部长费心了。”  
御堂已经意识到佐伯的不同，她的态度就像对待其他人一样冷淡疏离。  
他和四柳走出病房。  
“你这边有安神剂吗？”  
“怎么，你最近睡眠不好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“不会是新任这位一直缠着你，所以你才休息不好，见色忘友吧？”  
某种意义上来说是。  
“虽然不是大胸美人，但是确实很漂亮。她不会每天都要吧？”  
每天被要的是我才对……  
“你想多了。”  
“嘴巴还是这么牢啊。”  
“我辞了MGN的工作。”  
四柳有些惊讶，但是不干扰对方私事是他们的规则。  
“这样啊。”  
“最近想要去休养一下。”  
四柳听这话也没有问缘由，只是点点头说道：“有什么需要帮助你可不要客气。”  
这种默契的信任对御堂来说已经足够，虽然从最开始，他最近的一切遭遇，他都没有对任何人说出口。  
两人有一搭没一搭聊着，御堂到门口告辞了四柳，开车回家。  
他打开家门，开始慢慢收拾佐伯的东西，其实只是一个旅行包和一个公文包而已，佐伯的东西也收拾得很整洁。  
他整理了一下，然后深吸一口气，出门。  
再次到医院。  
打开房门。  
他看到佐伯正在用白布裹着的手指费力地拨动控速器，那些液体下落的速度越来越快，所以佐伯应该很疼，更何况她用伤得不成样子的右手用力。  
她也没有盖什么，所以应该很冷，手也有些痉挛。  
但她的表情百无聊赖，没什么所谓。  
……如果我早点明白爱的形式就好了……我就不会苦苦挣扎着……  
御堂恍惚听见这句话。  
他默默放下东西，什么也没说，叹气，将点滴的速率调了回去。  
佐伯脸上浮现出完美的商业笑容。  
御堂离开之前，还是停住，轻轻地说：“那么，至此结束了。佐伯克哉。”  
“是啊。再见了。”  
御堂没有回头，离开。  
之后，御堂并没有撤回辞呈，他之前也在想随着有了能力，要不要自己创办公司，虽然他对MGN的轻松氛围很满意，但是，他对上层有些决定和举措依然看不惯。何况，他知道那个人肯定被提拔了。他现在倒是可以去退回辞呈，可公司的人又会怎么看他？像是威胁公司一般……  
电话卡被退掉也好。  
御堂睡了差不多四个小时，起床，先去办理了新的电话卡，然后联系了有些交情的人帮他把房子卖出去。  
他自己制定了一份为期半个月的旅游计划，但这个时候并不是旅游的好季节。同时他制作了一份堪称完美的简历。  
又花费时间去看了离现在住宅甚远的其他区的公寓，这一次选择了只有刷卡还有经过房主联络才能打开电梯门进入正确楼层并需要指纹和虹膜验证的公寓。  
一切妥当之时，御堂看到了尾声。  
佐伯出院后，除了偶尔经过御堂的公寓，没有特意去窥视过，但她再也没有见到御堂的公寓亮起灯光。  
她手心可以说丑陋的疤痕诉说着曾经和一个人发生过的事。  
细碎的疤痕，就是对她的惩戒。  
顺理成章接替了御堂的位置。理所当然地搬离了现在的家。  
最大的变化是完全失去了找人玩的兴趣，偶尔心血来潮，也干脆用跳蛋解决欲望。  
渐渐地，提起御堂的人也少了，精英部长的憧憬身份被佐伯替代。  
受上司期待的也变成了她。  
佐伯想，就这样结束了吧。  
她一开始就知道的，放开手，就会永远失去御堂这个结局。但是手上的疤痕时时刻刻提醒着她，死死攥住一份东西，是多么愚蠢。  
好像终于明白了爱的形式，但看到的世界日益无趣。到处都是灰蒙蒙的一片。  
但那个人，回到正常的世界了吧。遇到她，他的世界就开始崩坏离析。而现在，恐怕就复原了。  
她苦笑着，面对这个早已知晓的结局。

 

① 梦想成为医科生的在下表示绝非杜撰。


	8. Chapter 8

Act⑧  
已经搬完家，安定好一切准备出游的御堂去公司清理自己东西的时候，非常害怕遇见佐伯，但万幸，上面的提拔动作还没有快到他刚辞职就迅速找到新人。  
提着装有自己物品的箱子出来，去和上司告别。专务感慨万千。  
末了，御堂还是说道：“接替我的人，我认为子公司的佐伯君很合适。她熟悉目前产品可以保证销售继续进行，并且她也有能力胜任部长，呆在子公司那种位置未免太屈才。”  
这是真心话。就算他辞职也要有意义才行，不能为他人做嫁衣裳。  
专务拍了拍他的肩膀，道：“我会考虑的。费心了，御堂君。早点调养好，只要你愿意，MGN还会为你保留机会的。毕竟身体最重要。”  
这就够了。虽然从前段时间以来，他就让多方失望，但离职的时候，对方能想起他长此以往的优点，承认他是不折不扣的人才，足矣。  
口中说着告辞，一面走出专务办公室。现在快下班了，外出的职员们已经回来，大家都在做今天工作的整理。  
按常理，他应该去请部下们喝酒，但是御堂一向和部下关系不深，所以他准备直接离开。  
但这时，他看到以藤田为首的昔日部下向他这边走来。  
“御堂桑，怎么不说一声嘛。多亏了专务让助理来告诉我们，不然不就见不上了嘛。”  
爽朗的声音传来，一旁的川出明显才从实验室走出，白袍还在身上。  
他的助理几乎要眼泪汪汪道：“御堂桑……您怎么不通知我一下就辞职……”助理也是个性格开朗的女生，平常办公室就她和藤田最能闹腾。  
“你们……”御堂脸上露出微笑。  
“御堂桑您再等等，我们下班了给你办离职酒会！这次我负责烤肉！”  
“诶诶……交给你没问题吗？上次把水烧干的家伙。部长你平常除了全公司聚会很少和我们一起，这是最后一次了嘛。以后就真的没机会了……”  
“你怎么说的这么不吉利……”  
御堂看着眼前的得意部下们，脸上的笑容更深，他深深的鞠了一躬。  
“能和你们这样优异的同事共事，我非常高兴。”  
“御堂桑您……”  
那边的部下们几乎也要诚惶诚恐的鞠躬。  
“不过，虽然我离职了，但PROTOFAIBA你们可不能让我失望啊。”  
“没问题的！”  
“当然！对了对了，御堂桑一起去吧……嗯？”  
平常担心私交影响工作，御堂一向不应承，但今天看原以为没那么深感情的同事来送行，他在心里放宽了标准，反正真的是最后一次。  
“那就……恭敬不如从命。你们的眼睛里可写着要好好利用我的钱哦。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，怎么会呢~”  
于是一帮上班族，欢笑嬉闹的在饭店各种逗趣。  
吃饱喝足，大家静静品酒，已经喝醉的助理拉拉他的袖子。  
“部长，你下面打算再就职还是自己开公司啊……我还给您当助理可以吗？”  
“噗……”御堂笑出声，道：“你要一直跟着我走吗？”  
“因为御堂桑您非常优秀啊！跟着您我也学到了很多东西。”  
“嗯，好，有这个打算，我联系你。”  
一直到半夜，直到御堂说出：“再待下去小心你们家那位发怒啊。”有家室的人带头，众人才依依不舍的散了。  
酒品差的几个人远远地还冲着御堂喊：“御堂桑您可要继续藐视众生哦~”  
“说什么傻话！还藐视还众生？演电视剧还是参禅啊你啊哈哈哈哈哈~”  
看着胡言乱语的开心人慢慢远去，御堂脸上挂着微笑，闭眼靠在椅背上。  
旅途启程，先去了欧洲。  
御堂一直都比较喜欢那边的气氛。出于职业习惯，他闲来无事便去超市品尝各类饮料，想起PROTOFAIBA原本的欧美上市计划，叹气。  
但在那个人手中的话，这一点用不着担心吧。  
接下来，御堂或是路过宠物商店去逗金毛儿；或是寻找以前客户推荐的裁缝铺去订做符合心意的西装；或是去有名的酒庄沉浸在红酒海洋；或是去歌剧院听各大艺术家演奏；或是去画廊转。  
蛮有意思，要不要干脆在这边开关于红酒的公司呢？  
乐不思蜀的某人愉悦地想着。  
最后离开之前，御堂依依不舍告别自己刚预定了明年便可以开封出售的一款名酒的酒庄，登上回国的班机。  
喝着机上供应的红酒，虽然味道不够好，但也别有滋味。  
御堂并没有直接回东京，接下来是去京都。  
早已预订了古典庭院居住，一入门，就被带去泡温泉，然后换上崭新的浴衣，踩上木屐，通体舒畅。  
这里是典型的日式庭院，御堂跪坐在廊檐下，喝茶欣赏园中摆设。  
心里面是从未有过的宁静。  
现在这样的悠闲，完全出乎意料，因为御堂有些工作狂的倾向，上班时候除了出差或者是踏青这一类，不会特意出来游玩。  
他本以为要让自己旅游，只能是蜜月旅行和婚后的亲子旅行，结果现在却提前过上了自己预想的“婚后”生活 。  
御堂也没有刻意去回避关于佐伯的想法，想要治好回忆的伤痛，只有先去面对，强行的忘记只会导致将来爆发的隐疾。  
他也没有找心理医生的打算，他自己也曾修习过心理学①，并且从目前的状态来看，他从遇到佐伯后的睡眠不好，心悸等问题，已经渐渐消退。  
屋内的壁龛里挂着一副长条诗笺，押板上摆着时令的秋海棠，也会有其他此季花卉，定时由人更换。他闲来无事也去冥想坐着，但这个确实没让御堂感到什么效果。  
每日的饭食都是地道的京都风味，由穿着和服举止优雅的女子来布菜。不过每次对方以一种恭敬到扭曲的态度来行真级礼法②让御堂受不了。  
果然我还是西化多一点啊。  
御堂自嘲。  
不过对方弯下腰时，立挺的和服领子衬着白皙的脖颈，待到走起来之后，和服摆摇荡，漏出一抹藕荷色的腿和干净的布袜，在廊下远远离去，也别有一番滋味。  
突然想到佐伯穿和服的画面，御堂一口茶差点哽在喉咙中。  
差不多待了一个星期，中途也去参观了知名神社之类的地方。心想来就来了，鬼使神差的求了供奉过的恋爱御守。  
时间到了，御堂收拾东西，回东京。  
比起御堂选择度过这一段时间的休闲方式，接到MGN的通知的佐伯则是化身工作狂，连八课给她办的离职欢送也没参加。  
就这样狂了几个月。  
上司和平辈对她的称呼，都变成了“佐伯君”。意味着“你可是像男人一样能干，这是我们对你的承认和赞许”。  
佐伯对这种表面工作不置可否。  
但是她对待PROTOFAIBA的态度却极度偏执，销量眨眼之间，攀上了更恐怖的巅峰。某天去部下们的办公室视察工作，视力极好的她瞟见助理的屏幕上是一封关于商品情况的销量汇报，地址是她熟悉到再不能熟悉的御堂的邮箱地址。  
御堂回东京后，投出简历的同时，也制定了自己公司的初步想法与计划。虽然有当初红酒投资无心插柳的收入，但是还是这么闲着的话也很没意思。他打算再工作半年，这中间抽空筹备自己办公司的事，然后辞职，正式开始自成一家。  
回到东京投入新工作后不久，御堂收到一封前助理的来信，里面告诉他了PROTOFAIBA最新销量，以及向国外销售的计划。最后助理说，这是专务特别嘱咐她要告诉御堂的。  
毕竟这也算内部机密。  
御堂舒心。自己当初有些仓促开发出却又自信满满的商品没能做到最后有些遗憾，但如今这个成果很好。  
而这三个月间，御堂已经想好了做一家顾问公司。各种情报他也收集了不少。毕竟，比起不断的做同一种工作，去为那些濒临各种危机的公司提出崭新策划，明显更具有挑战性也更有意思。  
如果佐伯知道御堂的想法，恐怕又会想要懊恼自己所作所为令自己失去了一位并肩而立的知己。  
是的，眨眼之间在MGN做了不久的佐伯就腻烦了。  
这些工作对她来说都没有什么挑战。并且一模一样的流程让她对工作失去了热情。干脆自己开公司好了，一定要特别有意思，面对各行各业各种困难，做出正确的企划。对，顾问公司。眨眼之间决定好了。  
佐伯眼前一亮。  
想到今天那封信，佐伯又默默叹息，最起码要在PROTOFAIBA不用她也可以顺利畅销全球才行。这是他们的开始，是他们的最后。  
拿起衣帽架上的风衣，系上围巾，锁好办公室的门，佐伯和助理打了招呼离去。  
而部下们平日里八卦，好吧，佐伯当然不知道，他们总会说起这两任部长简直一模一样。从工作作风和指令下达，甚至比前任更冷酷。两个人都是完美的外表，良好的品味，出色的工作。  
更值得一提的是，现在的部长是从销售员空降为部长的。  
最开始还有不服气念叨御堂的人，然后眨眼之间被佐伯不逊于御堂的工作能力震惊。默默吞声。  
佐伯的灰色风衣配上里面的黑色套装，脸上带着口罩，身高也在人群中相当显眼，不知道的人还会以为这是哪位演员。  
她坐地铁到红酒专卖店，其实也没有刻意去喜欢，只是不知不觉，喜欢的酒就变成了红酒。  
在店内听着舒缓的钢琴曲，店员不多，热情的欢迎之后，便留给客人足够的自由时间挑选自己心怡的酒，佐伯看到一瓶在御堂家见过许多次商标的酒，下意识观察，看到标签上的年份，露出笑容。  
“请帮我装这一瓶。”  
店员很快应声。  
此时门口再次响起热情的“欢迎光临”，皮鞋在地上发出清脆的响声。  
那人直接走向店长，说道：“之前我定的红酒，这是票据。”  
佐伯听这个声音有些僵硬，手心的疤痕几乎要以骇人的温度烫起来。  
店长向这边的店员吩咐道：“就是你在包装的这一款酒，待会把准备好的那一份拿出来。”  
御堂的视线下意识落向那边，怔住，但是他很快反应过来。  
平常红酒店的客人，在这期间也许会简单交流一下酒经，更何况两人选了同款，品味相同。店长笑道：“除了你预定的，这一批的最后一瓶，刚被这位小姐买走。很有缘分吧？你们两位平常选的品牌和口味也很相似。不认识一下吗？”  
怎么有点撮合的意思？  
御堂点点头开口的同时，那边的佐伯也开口。  
“好久不见。”  
“初次见面。”  
诶……？御堂不可置信的瞪大眼睛。  
竟然说……初次见面？之前那些事包括那个深情的告白她就这样一句来抹消一切？  
佐伯心里也一怔。  
好久不见……？不是说两人回到最初吗……他这是？  
店长看着两人乱七八糟的对白，笑容有些僵硬。  
“嗯……你怎么喜欢上红酒了？”  
问完之后，御堂恨不得咬掉舌头。万一被回答爱屋及乌怎么办？  
“酒香浓郁，又不伤身，更何况这种奢侈的爱好，我现在可以拥有了不是吗。”  
“是啊。”  
她特意提到现在可以拥有，应该是影射自己之前嘲讽她的话吧……看来在MGN还是部长。御堂舒了一口气。要是对方用这几个月眨眼之间爬到董事之类的位置，他就憋屈死了。  
佐伯先提着酒离开，御堂也匆忙提了自己的纸袋出门，看对方身影消失在相反方向才松了一口气。  
御堂回家又有些郁闷。  
怎么说呢……他也算花了很多时间来思考关于佐伯的事。  
从她的说法来看，之前一大半做法是为了引起自己注意。比如起初的挑衅，而御堂最开始也是这样认为的。但是一切都在招待后被打乱了。  
她说，她想要得到自己自己的心。  
御堂清楚地知道，如果那天不是她突然出现在家里，自己又会做出怎样的事情。所以虽然喊着禽兽，他也明白，有些事情由自己来做也会更加过分。  
包括后来的监禁。佐伯后来说了一句让他很在意的话。  
“我并没有这个打算。”  
他不明白佐伯的想法。有时候也会懊悔自己的迟钝，也许早一点发现什么，不至于走到这一步。但是……就算当时自己发现了这样的爱，又会如何呢？会嘲笑她，会讽刺她，会用死也不会爱上你来刺激她。  
看，很简单不是吗？伤害一个人。  
“你得到了我的身体也得不到我的心。”还可以这么说。虽然带着浓浓的狗血。  
虽然很过分，但他之前确实也只是看不起佐伯的。没错。带着深深的优越感，看不起佐伯。  
御堂可不觉得这是傲慢。对待比自己地位低的人，有亲和力当然可以，但对待挑衅自己的家伙，冷淡一点是应该的吧？  
御堂也会拼命回想两人初见的那天，也会想我提出招待的话，真的只是为了挫伤她的锐气吗？站在旁观者角度看自己，讨厌她直接让她解职，但自己一向有原则。那么，就算为了羞辱她，好，对方爆出这种丑闻的话呢？  
还是说……她吸引了我？  
御堂端起玻璃杯，神经质地用手指摩擦杯杆。  
之前他也不是没有做过类似的猜测。比如佐伯是不是喜欢他。但是这种声音在自己脑海中迅速被你疯了吧排除掉了，然后——事实证明，虽然扭曲，但那确实是爱。  
所以……一开始，我也被她吸引了吗？  
慢慢含了一口酒在口中。  
和佐伯分别之后，虽然快速行动，甚至离开了日本，但是他还是会不住回想起往昔的画面，但是，不同于之前那个奇怪女人问他要报复吗，心里面的犹豫，他可以不带感情波澜的回忆了。  
理由的话。是那个人的痛苦和那个人的鲜血。  
其实最开始御堂就想过要杀了她。凭他的能力智商，也完全可以让警方查不出蛛丝马迹。但是没有。之后也不是没想过，但是他被佐伯动摇过。被回答对自己感兴趣的时候，看那封别扭的信的时候。但是佐伯却又告诉他，他想错了。  
他心灰意冷，接着，好不容易再有交集，对方却是监禁的手段。  
如果这个时候，御堂逃脱，他会选择……但是，佐伯用手握住刀刃的时候，看到鲜血流淌，御堂心中的仇恨，平息了。  
听到她告白的时候，想的是，你也可以卑微至此。  
然后看到对方调点滴的画面。是想用疼痛向我赎罪吗。  
对对方好像没有恨，也没有其他感情了。  
那封信——御堂现在看来，明白佐伯担心的是什么了，她似乎很担心自己自我封闭。不知道她为何这么认为。也许，同类的感觉？  
也许吧……虽然不明白这是不是爱，但对那个人非常在意。  
可是，竟然说是初次见面？  
有点火大。  
这一次绝不想日后再次后悔。  
所以就让我来……  
佐伯回家并没有喝那瓶酒，只是把那个在某人出生那一年开始酿造的酒放到酒柜。  
点燃一支烟，泛蓝的烟雾让她的面容模糊。  
御堂和她，平静的打招呼了。  
她不想再和对方有交集，甚至碰面。因为她心中始终有着念想。甚至有时担心自己再一次做出什么举动。  
他看起来和以前差别不大，可能是年岁的上升，整个人甚至可以说更加风度翩翩。喜好也没有改变，好像自己的出现没有给他的人生带来一丝改变。  
有点不甘心，又有些庆幸。责备自己的不甘心，庆幸他还可以做自己。  
第二天上班前，佐伯难得细细化妆，因为脸色太差，又拍了腮红。人才看起来精神一点儿。  
御堂在镜子前用发胶固定好自己的发型，用梳子梳理到一丝不苟。一如既往喷上古龙水。镜子里那个人神情冷淡，姿态倔傲。很好。  
佐伯到公司之后，开始准备MGN筹划已久的新企划启动会议，向上层汇报完这一段时间开发部一室的成果，轻松地，通过审核。  
过了几天，御堂所在的公司准备竞争一个MGN的项目，御堂翻看几页项目说明，在最后一页，看到了负责人，佐伯克哉。  
那么——就让我来试探自己一次。

 

① 我经过仔细的查证，之前关于犯罪心理学以及心理学，是建议从事律师职业的法学生来修的，不做特别要求。但是有变成必修的趋势。所以就请理解为努力认真的御堂，选修了吧。毕竟心理学对各行各业帮助都很大。  
② 真级礼法：礼法最高级，我只能形容有些像我们跪下之后，两手交叠放在地上，再俯身。


	9. Chapter 9

Act⑨  
御堂亲自动手完成那份企划。很顺利，就拿下了项目。  
御堂猜测着佐伯看出那是出自于自己手笔的可能性。  
接下来两方就合同相关见面讨论。  
社长将御堂引荐给佐伯后，御堂率先伸出手，道：“初次见面，佐伯部长。”  
佐伯的眼神很惊讶，但她脸上笑容不减。   
“我才是。还请多多关照。”  
这是那之后两人第二次见面，御堂一时坏心眼讽刺上次佐伯那句初次见面。  
讨论完毕，佐伯提出请这边参加晚上的饭局。  
身为企划者，御堂理所当然要出席。  
而社长委婉回绝，说自己有事不能陪同，剩余诸项事宜御堂自己沟通就好。  
所以说，变成了他们两个人的饭局。  
御堂进入单间，看到佐伯穿着薄薄的对襟开衫，米白色的领口缀着几颗珍珠，脖子上也是散发着柔和光芒的缀层珍珠项链，白色七分裤，同色高跟鞋。金发随性的挽着发髻，美貌轻易夺走人的视线。  
他微笑打招呼。  
“初次见面。”  
“初次见面？”  
佐伯有些错愕。毕竟这一次是上午才见过，虽然他上午也故意说初次见面。  
“开玩笑而已。好久不见，佐伯克哉。变化不大。”  
御堂轻轻点出这一次的好久不见，是指在医院后的后好久不见。  
“您在说什么？”  
果不其然，佐伯要完全抹掉那时的事。  
“你要装傻吗？把那样的回忆抛在脑后逍遥的生活吗？”  
“不会。如果您愿意让我想起来的话。”  
“好，那现在我面前的是好久不见的佐伯克哉还是初次见面的佐伯克哉？”  
“如您所想，好久不见。”  
佐伯先点了威士忌，玻璃杯中淡黄色的液体在她手中微微摇晃着，她低头认真看酒杯。  
“那一天在红酒店碰面，你说初次见面是怎么回事儿。”  
既然已经为了报复对方连说两次，我也总要知道原因才行。御堂理所当然地想。  
“御堂先生您很不想见我吧？这样说，是我当初的承诺。如果您要让我赎罪的话……”  
“那个时候的事，对你来说是过去了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我不明白为什么我之前问你答案的时候，你避而不谈。”  
“这涉及到了隐私层面吧？一定要说吗？”  
“务必。”  
“你也猜得到啊。不用明说。就是你想得到的理由。”  
“是……羞涩？”  
“不，并不是，想得好没边啊。我当时说你不敢承认，是骗人的。这样说你明白了吧？”  
意思是，不敢面对不敢承认的是她自己吗？  
侍应生将菜端上桌。  
佐伯淡淡笑着，话题拐回工作。  
水到渠成的，就只剩下签合同这件事，两人推杯换盏之间，时光慢慢流逝。  
御堂有些微醺。  
佐伯开口道：“那么……御堂先生您现在想要我怎么做呢？”  
御堂抬头直视着她，两人视线交错。  
“要听一个故事吗？”  
“请讲。”佐伯略为困惑的笑。御堂的眼神又让她想起那天他昏倒后的质问。其实那个时候他最歇斯底里，那时自己更不要脸一点就好了。  
“八个月之前。我遇到了一只讨厌的猫咪。”  
八个月之前是销售工作开始的时候……  
“她非常聪明，也非常笨。看人的眼神总充满侵略性和征服感。她总是到我面前挑衅我。没事儿就要用爪子将我抓伤。”  
佐伯眼神有些愕然。  
“我想对她说，你是一只富有魅力的猫咪，就算我不想养你，可是还有别人啊。可是那只猫咪在讨好别人的时候，总是不忘耀武扬威的挑衅我。我非常生气。  
“你为什么总想要挑衅我？是为了引起我的主意吗？没有安全感吗？想这么对一只猫这么说的我的真傻。但可能，那是一只有靠别人的痛苦印证自己存在的小家伙。  
“这么想着，我有些心软。只是个傲慢自大的笨猫咪罢了。虽然对别人很柔软，但那股戾气却一直都在。我开始有一点，想接近那只猫了。”  
佐伯眼睛有些酸涩。  
“虽然心里面有些犹豫，想要承认又有些闹别扭，但是只要猫咪不拒绝，我大概会慢慢和它好好相处吧？猫咪没有什么反应，只是一只猫。我主动走近它，它却非常冷淡。就好像之前我想说的话都是幻觉一样。  
“我放弃了。接下来就看不到那只猫了。某一天，那只猫又出现了……”  
“用它锋利的爪子，再一次伤害了你。”  
佐伯的声音有些哽咽，接道。  
“不，是舌头，很温暖，但是带有肉刺，用它的方式在讨好我，轻轻舔我的伤口。但是我很痛。之后那只猫咪弄伤了自己。我有些不敢置信。所以在猫咪离去之后，我也离开了。  
“我以为我对猫咪没有什么感情。但是虽然被它伤害过，但在最后，之前的怨气消散了。我想了很久，我到底对那只猫咪喜不喜欢呢？”  
御堂停顿下来喝酒，他的目光始终没有看向佐伯，全程脸都别过一边。  
“我也不知道。但是，我很在意。我不想后悔。所以——你见过那只猫吧？”  
佐伯的眼泪再一次落下，御堂缓缓牵过她的手，摩擦着掌心的凸起。  
“是那时留下的疤。笨猫咪，是你吗？”  
佐伯腹诽着好烂的故事但是反驳的声音还是无可奈何的带上了哭腔。  
“肉麻。”  
“为什么偏偏是我呢。只是因为恰巧是你的上司，还是说只是不会表达？真是个笨孩子。”  
佐伯哽咽着说道：“这一次，我一定会让一切都很好，让你死心塌地的。”  
御堂把酒杯向前，摆出干杯的姿势，一饮而尽，笑眯眯地看着她。  
“好。”  
今日一见，排除之前的各种想法干扰，他承认确实对佐伯心动。  
就当之前是在犯错好了，总要有改正的机会，不是吗？  
人就是要在做对之前不停的犯错啊。  
之前的一切，就像被对方以强硬的姿态逼迫开始交往，像刚开始磨合的高中笨情侣，最后，因为双方情商都不高结束。  
接下来两人都有些尴尬，想打开话题但是彼此都有些羞涩，只能不断吃喝。  
最终以喝威士忌的佐伯先喝趴告终。  
御堂只能带着佐伯回自己家。  
这一次是佐伯喝醉。其实放平常这点酒量喝不倒佐伯，但是酒不醉人人自醉。  
索性酒品不错不像御堂一样行为带有跳跃性，但是佐伯却可以一直逻辑清晰的说个不停，能清楚说明几月几日发生了什么事，甚至还能抓着御堂的手给他倒背如流各种商品的销售近况。  
这样子很容易泄密好吗！  
好不容易，佐伯好像终于没有话可说似的沉默了，御堂松了口气。  
接着，他听到了文科生的噩梦。佐伯开始背诵各种理科公式。  
开普勒行星三大定律，牛顿-莱布尼茨公式，法拉第方程式……以及她学的经济理论公式。  
就这样一路背到回家，实在想不出佐伯还能说什么的御堂，在浴室洗澡时，听到客厅传来“3.14159265358979……”的声音。  
御堂完败。  
给佐伯准备好浴袍，让她来洗澡。  
佐伯洗好后，两人坐在客厅沙发上，电视上播放着新闻。  
御堂给佐伯擦头发，佐伯悠闲地躺在他腿上，脸上泛着酒醉的红晕。  
她的眼神不同于起初的灰暗与无趣，亮晶晶的。  
“今天好高兴，御堂。”  
“我也是。”  
佐伯突然想起什么似的，开始背诵俳句。  
“明历历，露堂堂。”①  
然后给御堂一番解说，接下来就自顾自开始说下去。  
御堂抚摸着她的头发笑出声。  
平常看不出来，酒醉竟然是话唠。  
佐伯如果听到心声，肯定会站起来跳脚道：“怎么？你酒醉后还很傲娇呢。”  
渐渐地，佐伯有些困倦的打哈欠，像小孩子一样。  
“已经说不下去了吗？去睡觉吧。”  
“嗯。”  
两人走入卧室。  
也没有发生你们想象的画面，两人安然共寝至天明。  
佐伯早上起来难得有些赫颜，这比春宵一度还让人尴尬，更何况她酒后说的话，她可没忘记。  
怎么连圆周率和公式都出来了……  
多亏御堂不在卧室。  
她的衣物整洁放在一旁。  
抱起衣物走向浴室，一番冲洗，套上出来，看到御堂在沙发上坐着，手里拿着报纸。  
餐桌上摆着早餐。  
“起来了。”  
“是啊。睡到这么晚真是不应该啊。不过谁让是在御堂先生家呢。受宠若惊啊。”  
“你真是……”  
御堂笑着摇头，继续看报纸。  
煎蛋口味不错，恐怕这也是御堂唯一拿的出手的，看他并不像擅长料理的人。佐伯边吃饭边打量室内，和之前的家相比，御堂现在住所透漏着以前没有的清爽以及本来就有的简洁优雅。  
看来这五个月他也改变了很多。  
随后，两人就像刚接触的情侣，下班后一起吃饭，偶尔去超市采购食材，晚饭后压马路，周末也会抽时间品酒聊天。  
眨眼一个月过去，到了樱花的花期。  
两人坐在公园的长椅上，这里禁止野餐。  
佐伯并不喜欢樱花，但看御堂还算乐在其中，脸上也满是笑意。  
此处恰好隐匿于花树后，相当隐蔽，可以看到游人往来，游人却不一定能注意到后面的人影。  
佐伯把红酒味pocky的盒子凑近御堂，示意他拿一根。  
御堂不疑有他，放进口中，下一秒，佐伯凑过来，迅速咬上另一头。  
御堂震惊睁大的双眼非常可爱。  
但他还是配合她吃到尾，两人的嘴唇碰到一起。  
分开后，御堂脸红地想正领带，想起今天穿的是便服，害羞的别过脸。  
“真是的……在公园做这么丢人的事，又不是高中生。”  
“可是御堂先生也很享受啊。”  
“怎么会。”  
“一如既往的不坦诚啊。还是你害羞了。”  
“不坦诚的是你吧？佐伯小姐。”  
“我对待御堂先生的态度一向很坦诚啊。”  
两人有一搭没一搭聊着，看着樱花花瓣落下后却还有着一树繁花，壮美而又悲戚。  
“有一件事……”  
两人同时开口。  
“你先说……”  
再一次同步，佐伯笑着示意御堂先说。  
“其实，之前从MGN辞职后，我想过自己开公司，但是自己一个人，筹备期就有些长。下个月，一切就妥当了。怎么样，有兴趣来吗？”  
佐伯心中狂喜，脸上是比往日灿烂的笑容。  
“是打算开一家顾问公司吗？”  
“你调查了？”  
“不……”  
看着御堂好奇的眼神，佐伯吊他的胃口。  
“在MGN做了不久后，我就感到无聊，也想自立门户。然后，你明白吧？”  
两人对视，然后爽朗笑出声。  
“心有灵犀啊。”  
“是啊，像是所谓知己。”  
“如果我们早点明白这些就好。就不用绕这么大的圈子了。”  
“但这是必经的挫折嘛。”  
“是啊……”  
两人感慨于一样的关于新公司的想法。  
佐伯拿下眼镜，轻轻按着眼角。戴眼镜的人，卸下之后，目光总是有些迷蒙的，御堂有些痴迷地看着她。  
“怎么了？这种眼神儿会让我做出什么丢人的事情我可不敢保证哦。”  
御堂凑到她耳边。  
“我现在，……爱……”  
后面的声音很小，几乎听不清。  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
说完之后，御堂再次害羞。  
“什么啊……”  
佐伯摸着微红的耳朵，伸出手揽过他的脖颈。  
两人在漫天飞舞的花瓣下拥吻。  
唇与唇触碰的温度，舌与舌缠绵的滑腻。  
佐伯的手开始不安分地向下摸去，御堂抓住她的手。  
“这种时候……”  
“之前我暗自发誓，在御堂先生确切说出告白的话之前，我是绝对不会出手的。今天听到了这么可爱的话，不做什么是不可能的吧？”  
“唔……”  
御堂想说的话被吻堵回口中。  
佐伯的手继续向下，御堂透过花影灌木看到道上的游客，肌肉紧绷。  
“放松点，我只是给御堂先生奖励而已。”  
“怎么可能放松……”  
分身的前端已经开始溢出液体，佐伯一如既往的娴熟，轻易操纵着御堂的欲望。  
“那你呢？”  
“我说过了嘛。我的心意可一直都没有改变。”  
“太狡猾了吧？”  
“御堂先生你高潮的时候我说给你听。想听就快点去吧。”  
“你真是……”  
御堂的手环上她的腰。  
两人再次唇齿“相依”。  
灵巧的手指在前端的小孔摩擦，略带痛感的刺激让御堂的腰身不自觉摇晃。  
依稀感觉到有柔软的东西贴到前端，更高速的摩擦让他很快便交代了。  
眼前的樱花带着重影仿佛有烟花在眼前绽开之时，他听到佐伯低低的“我爱你”。  
还真的这个时候说……  
余韵过后，他瞟见佐伯将她的手帕叠好装进包中，有些尴尬。  
佐伯察觉到他所想一般。  
“不用担心，这可是御堂先生珍贵的东西，我会好好保存的，您就放心吧。”  
“我才不是说让好好保存这种话。”  
“是是，我的女王殿下。”  
“谁是女王……”  
“哈哈哈，你啊。”  
“不过……你也想要的吧？”  
“怎么说？”  
“我们，去宾馆？”  
“不用，我搬家后家在这边。”  
欲火焚身的两人很快离开了公园。  
进入佐伯家门，她房间黑色和灰色为主色调，点缀的是蓝色，东西摆放整齐，空间甚至有些空旷感觉。  
两人踏入浴室，在花洒下便吻向对方。②  
一番冲洗，两人躺入放满热水的浴池。佐伯的脚背呈现着优雅的弧度，缓缓滑过御堂胸前，磨蹭着他的腰，手在他腿上轻轻抚摸着。  
御堂抓住她的脚踝，笑着看她。  
佐伯不以为意，站起，走到御堂这边。  
水从白嫩的皮肤上滑落，蓝色眼睛写满调情。  
两人再次接吻。  
胸腔里的器官宣泄着它的兴奋。湿漉漉的吻一路沿袭到胸前，到小腹。  
“希望这次不是你又先去。”  
“说得好像做过一样。”  
“做过哟。你喝醉那次。”  
“我猜到了，第二天你还装得那么……啊……”  
呻吟销魂。  
水总是和欲望结合在一起的，浴池里有水漫出。  
御堂情动，佐伯恶意抽身。  
失去温热的包裹，御堂迷惑地看着她，两人的位置改变。  
“想进来吗？”  
“哈……竟然这么问啊。”  
“没办法嘛，想进来吗？呻吟大声一点。”  
“唔……哈啊……啊……”  
随后又开始热情的磨合。  
担心泡太久最终虚脱，两人的阵地很快又转移到床上。  
和爱人沉醉在欲望漩涡之中时，御堂突然确定了公司的名字。  
Acquire Association  
获得，习得，赢得。关联，联合。  
“Acquire Association如何？”  
“是说公司的名字？意思不坏。”  
获得了彼此的爱，习得了爱别人的方式，赢得了共同做伴的人生。彼此关联，强强联合。  
两人合作处理事宜，动作更快。但是申请表写社长姓名的时候，御堂写上了佐伯的名字。  
佐伯有些惊讶。  
御堂平静的望着她。  
“你更适合这个位置不是吗？”  
佐伯想起自己递交辞呈的时候，专务的话。  
“你们这些人才都飞起来了啊。好歹御堂君走时候还向我推荐了你，你这次可是什么人选都没留下啊，佐伯君。”  
之前的部长，虽然可以说是自己的囊中之物，但御堂不顾之前，却还可以推荐她。  
无关性别，无关私情，无关他人看法的公正和执着。  
现在也是这样。  
然后就是两人真心实意的拥抱。  
起初两人应付一切绰绰有余，但看到佐伯带着藤田和前助理走进办公室的时候，御堂还是被她的不要脸震惊了。  
她自己从MGN离职不说，还挖走了员工，虽然他也对前不久就职公司的员工蠢蠢欲动。但是想到社长信任的脸还是放弃了。  
和佐伯说起这件事，她轻松的笑。  
“这有什么，想补偿专务以后和MGN合作优惠一点就好了啊。”  
“根本不可能想和我们合作吧……怎么说这么不吉利的话。”  
“凭那种暂时看不出风险的腐朽制度，迟早的事哦。”  
“你真是……”  
时光就在这样的碎语中流逝，留下鸿泥雪爪。  
最终求婚，两人又闹了同步率。  
想给彼此惊喜，却订购了同一款戒指。  
又在同一时间。  
“我们真算是最默契的恋人了吧？嗯？”  
“是啊……”  
佐伯看着右手无名指上的戒指的耀眼光辉，以及对方手指上签订的羁绊。  
御堂。  
订婚也好，结婚也好，婚戒也好，证书也好……这些一切的一切，不过都是在巩固着一个承诺。  
我要和你共度一生的承诺。  
是“我爱你”的具体表现。  
而我，和你在一起，就可以拥有整个世界。  
虽然你不够坦诚，我不够体恤他人。也会因为沟通不足争吵。  
但是我知道。  
这种事情，你也一定，是这么想的吧？

① 听起来像描写天气的吧，其实是说做人要光明磊落，那个“露”是露出的的意思。历历就是清晰的意思，不用我翻译来破坏美感吧？佐伯说这句你们猜到理由是什么？猜对有奖！  
② 让我嘴贱一句。TT是被动技能哟~已经带了哟，不会怀孕的哟~【泥垢  
PS：正式完结！番外我已经写好，会另外开贴，有两人已经结婚的，有联系剧情的，也有小剧场版的。所以说——你们想要两人的婚礼番外来圆梦吗？想不想？想就留下你们的爪痕~WWWWWWWWWWW还有御守的番外。想要请举爪！话说看的过程中有泪点吗？有请务必告诉我！磨练我虐人啊不，打动人心的功底嘎哈哈哈哈哈哈~~  
PPS：你们能想象吗？其实本来打算第八章完结，但写啊写啊写，我发现，WORD不知不觉就十页了，果然收尾还是分了两章，啊哈哈哈哈哈。  
那么，从寒假追到暑假。辛苦了米娜。  
我也要去给高考贡献绵薄力量，不然不够聪明又不努力能变成佐伯攻略御堂才有鬼你说是不是啊？希望心灵手巧的哪位如果画了佐伯小姐和御堂先生的合影，P得也行……如果有……请务必让我看！拜托了！鞠躬~  
对了，时间轴的问题。  
8,9,10月销售工作的三月，11月，御堂的旅行，3月初，两人重逢，4月中旬，确定心意。樱花树下的H。6月初，A?A成立一段时间后藤田和助理（多起一个名字你们记着累不是吗？所以除了原有人物，原创人物我都指代即可）被挖角。  
至于求婚结婚的具体时间，就看他们两个啦。小的谨遵两位大人的吩咐。最后乱入一句，虽然御堂先生今年已经四十多了，但请你们想想刘德华！所以说年龄和容貌没啥子关系！yoooooooo~  
FIN


	10. Chapter 10

番外①  
某一周末，佐伯歪在沙发上吃奶酪喝红酒看电视不亦乐乎，御堂在旁边看小说。看佐伯兴致勃勃的样子，御堂也瞥了几眼画面，似乎是儿童主演的电视剧。  
嗯？御堂看佐伯饶有兴致，再仔细一看，似乎表情还有母性的光辉。不是吧？！心里一惊，莫非佐伯想要小孩吗？  
不、不可能的吧……？那家伙已经够任性了，自己和她就够累了，再添一个孩子……御堂默然。手中的书也失去看得兴致，索性和佐伯一起看电视剧。  
是以孤儿为题材的电视剧。①  
佐伯看御堂坐过来，拿起一小块奶酪送到他唇边，御堂张口吞下，佐伯趁他咀嚼食物，安慰似地亲了亲他的唇边，然后继续看电视。  
御堂觉得这更加不科学了！竟然对他没有上下其手过多调戏……佐伯偷看御堂变幻莫测以及狐疑的眼神心里暗爽，却抿嘴一个字儿都不说。  
御堂疑惑之余又傲娇不开口，佐伯一向的恶劣性格遇上这种玩得御堂团团转的好机会，又怎么会叫停。于是心照不宣又心怀鬼胎的两人，只要播出，就很有默契的一起看。中间还伴随着各种协会叫停此剧的风波，而他甚至发现佐伯有给剧组赞助的冲动……  
堂堂业界风头正盛的A?A公司的社长和专务，两个完美精英工作之余不去享受人生挥霍金钱，竟然和上了发条一样去追电视剧，哪怕有安排也要录像看，偶然被拜托此事的社长和专务助理惊恐之余，陷入各种错乱之中，不小心透漏给藤田部长后，佐伯和御堂不经意发现，全公司的社员都开始追这部电视剧了……  
终于到结局，佐伯看着小小年纪就御姐范十足的萝莉，嘴角勾起开心的弧度，御堂的目光茫然落在父女两人去照大头贴的画面，终于沉不住气道：“……你是不是想要孩子？”  
佐伯正喝冰水听到这儿差点被呛到，笑眯眯问道：“怎么这么说？”  
“看你最近总是对着里面的萝莉露出母性十足的微笑……好吧，不说母性，露出诡异的微笑。”  
“那御堂先生怎么想呢？”  
御堂沉痛决定后说道：“虽然一直以来信奉汤川教授②的‘行动有悖理论性会增加社会心理负担’，并且我也觉得我靠近小孩子会起荨麻疹……但是你实在想要孩子的话，我们可以养一只。”  
一只？！  
佐伯被御堂的表情以及语气逗笑，更是被这个诡异的量词弄得哭笑不得。  
“你小心家长委员会上诉告你。”  
御堂依然一脸视死如归的表情。  
“我尤其不喜欢男孩子。”  
“难道小时候被男孩子调戏过有阴影？御堂你不应该很想要个男孩留下自己的血脉吗？”  
“是你说的理由才有鬼。竟然从你口中听到血脉这个词儿，真难得。”  
“是吗。”  
“不知道为什么，就是觉得如果是女儿对自己撒娇感觉会很好，儿子的话满脑子蹦出来的都是‘臭小子’这个词儿。”  
“你父亲小时候这样招呼你吗？”  
“……并不，父亲近四十岁才和母亲生下我③，并且忙于他事务所的工作，在家也都是看书这一类安静的消遣。母亲也一样，虽然温柔一点，但是严禁沉稳的性格跟父亲一样，所以自己小时候淘气的时候，看着父母成熟的态度，都会觉得很羞愧。”  
“某种意义上讲，是来自精英家庭的压迫啊。”  
“嗯，我父母都是厉害角色，一个律师④，一个会计，两人脑子都转得快，所以原来看着他们都感觉自己要早点变成这样的人啊。”  
“然后当初的小御堂就到了今天说超级讨厌小孩的年龄了呢。伯父伯母当年说不定生你的时候也这么商议过。”  
“被你这样一说倒是……啊，又被你牵着走了，是在说咱们要不要小孩的话题。”  
“你看爱菜酱那种性格如何？”  
“是自己孩子的话，感觉蛮骄傲……？”  
“嗯，尤其是砸玻璃私闯民宅也要保护弹珠时，那种不择手段让我尤其欣赏。”  
原来你的重点在这里吗！都说过多少遍不择手段这一点你要改啊！你一个就这样子，再加一个这样的小孩，我就变成了善后陀螺，每天在你们身后打转……  
御堂想象到为这对不靠谱母女各种周旋的画面不由悲从中来。  
“听你说这话家长委员会才会要剥夺你的监护权吧？”  
“好了，好了，御堂。不逗你了。其实我不想要小孩，怎么说，有的女性觉得做母亲很幸福，但是我不行的。不管怎么想，就算是自己亲生的，不照样是个陌生人吗。尤其是今后照料孩子的道路上，我觉得我们两个都没什么时间，让父母养又给他们添麻烦。”  
“其实你的重点完全在前面吧。”  
“生孩子也很疼啊，如果哪天男人可以生孩子就好了。”  
御堂接触到佐伯的诡异眼神儿，腹诽我希望这项技术我有生之年别出现。  
“你不会对类似于自己的传承这一类很计较吗？”  
“怎么会，我对我自己都不是很执著。死后皆为虚无，就算是我的子孙，也不过是有部分和我一样的基因罢了，还不如和我性格相像信仰相同继续我事业的人更配被称为我的传承。”  
“这一点我倒是和你一样。”  
两人干杯。  
“更何况……我的心里只有御堂先生你呀。”  
她凑到御堂耳边低语，然后看到他的脸红起来，两人相拥卧倒在沙发上。  
第二天上班，大家又看到御堂专务的嘴唇有些熟悉的痕迹，彼此心照不宣在心里说道：“我们的社长果然是天赋异禀，身体力行的真禽兽啊。”  
①《明天，妈妈不在》，反响很大的剧，我也推荐大家去看！我对邮箱的性格真是超级喜欢啊！关于叫停确有其事，把好端端的13集删成了11集！没有公司赞助只能播公益广告……还说邮箱的性格会抹黑人们对孤儿的印象什么的！肝都给我气炸了。为什么会有邮箱当他们女儿的想法呢，因为邮箱也是典型的只要结果的类型啊！  
②汤川学，《神探伽利略》看过的都知道吧？  
③日本人要孩子比较晚的样子，御堂的父亲差不多三十六七吧。  
④御堂是东京大学法学部出身，最大梦想是变成和父亲一样的精英，于是就脑补了身为大律师的父亲，以及律师的绝配，同样精明的会计母亲。

 

 

番外②  
某天，难得休假的两人，吃完晚饭后，在街道上散步。  
三三两两的行人从身旁走过，晚上的微风拂面，两人都有些陶醉。  
佐伯墨绿色的裙子不时被风吹出飘飘然的效果，御堂也松了衬衫领口的扣子。两人不时搭上几句话，虽然没有牵手，但是恋人间的感应明眼人还是可以看出。  
就在佐伯脑中想着今天御堂心情好，回家再把他灌得醉一点，我就可以为所欲为之时……她听到青涩的少年声音响起：“佐伯桑~~~好久不见~~”  
一个打扮时尚的少年跑过来，佐伯没想起这是谁之前，她先瞟了御堂的脸色。  
那是写着“卧槽这谁”“佐伯的旧情人吗”“只是个高中生吧”“她什么品味”“竟然还当着我的面是想怎样”的复杂表情的脸。  
“……”  
“上一次去完酒店，我就想着会不会在这附近再碰见佐伯小姐呢~”  
佐伯看见御堂的脸更黑了。  
写着的话变成了“果然是旧情人”“竟然真的下得去手”“看来还是不久之前”“这几个月玩得很high啊”“有脸说自己坚贞不渝”。  
“你是？”  
不等佐伯开口，按捺不住的御堂开口询问。  
少年颇有些挑衅地看了御堂一眼，道：“佐伯桑~~这种臭着脸的大叔怎么可能乖乖听话~还是乖巧的猫咪能满足您的玩法嘛~”  
在臭着脸的大叔冒火之前，佐伯立刻开口：“我对你这种乳臭未干的高中生可不会一直有兴趣，这样追着年长的女性，看来你缺爱又自卑啊。”  
“什么嘛……竟然这么说~”  
“所以我说你到底是什么心态。所以说我就是讨厌你们这些未成年这一点。拜托睁大你那双明亮而愚蠢的眼睛看看清楚。明摆着，我们是恋人。你还这样冲上来有违社交礼仪啊。”  
少年丝毫不畏惧于佐伯喷射毒液的嘴，眨着大眼睛欢快留下一句：“佐伯桑你要是需要宠物的话我还是随叫随到的喵~”  
御堂看他们两人的互动，七窍生烟，转身走人。  
佐伯心里划过宽宽泪，跟上他，牵过他的手。  
“御堂先生生气了吗？”  
“我干嘛和那种小孩子一般见识。”  
“那就不要皱着眉头了。分明是吃醋。我只爱你一个人的，放心好了。”  
“那不是不久前的床伴吗，你可真绝情啊。之前竟然好意思过问我那期间的私生活。”  
“啊呀啊呀，那是很早很早大概MGN时期的事情了……偶然遇到的，我压根儿都记不清了。”  
御堂还是一副闹别扭的样子。佐伯想这真是没办法，然后飞快地在御堂脸颊上亲了一下。  
“你要继续闹别扭我就一直亲到你回心转意为止哦？”  
御堂的脸迅速红了，街上人虽不多，但他们的注目率还是相当高的，而佐伯作势又要扑上来，御堂止住她，别过脸，小声说道：“又做这种丢人的事……又不是小孩子……真是拿你没办法。”  
佐伯脸上洋溢着笑容，御堂虽然心有不甘，但是在心里默默想着哪一天好好算这笔账后，还是继续跟着佐伯闲逛。  
途经书店，两人默契走进去，御堂去看新出的小说，佐伯在杂志类徘徊。  
可她突然看到一个金发女性走近御堂，她迅速拿杂志遮着脸靠近那边，听到那个女性说道：“好巧哦，御堂先生。”  
“啊，是啊。”御堂有些含糊其辞，眼神向自己这边扫来。  
“最近都没怎么联系呢，工作很忙吗？”  
对方穿着白色无袖雪纺衣，米色的裹臀短裙，浑圆的胸部和臀部，脖子上细细的银链缀着一颗紫色水晶，映得锁骨纤细，脖颈白皙，分外好看。  
佐伯咬牙切齿。  
看着对方和自己同一款的白色凉鞋以及与自己有些相像的风格，佐伯突然记起御堂有一次喝醉说的话。  
这恐怕就是那个床伴吧。  
“嗯，没跟你打招呼真是抱歉了。”  
“没关系的啦。反正我现在也还是独身啊。以后要见面还是老样子。并且占星师说我最近约会的对象说不定会和我发展成恋爱关系，我等着你的电话哟御堂先生~”  
佐伯瞬间炸毛，听不下去，迅速走过去，一把揽住御堂的手臂，虎视眈眈的看着对方。  
对方很有眼色，迅速告辞。  
佐伯猛掐御堂的腰，问他道：“这又是你的哪位？”  
“以前的……嗯，sex的对象。”  
“………………因为她胸有E吗？”  
“……”  
“你哪个朋友似乎说过你喜欢华丽花哨的长发大胸美人。”  
“谁？他诋毁我的，并没有。”  
“关系好到什么程度？你带她回过家吗？”  
“怎么可能。”  
御堂看着佐伯阴沉的脸，方才抓包佐伯的气焰低了下来。  
“我之前觉得女朋友根本没什么共同话题，还要忍受无理取闹索性放弃了。只是有固定的sex对象，不过很久没联系了。”  
“……”  
佐伯思考了一下，想起御堂之前被娇宠的傲慢性格，心里为那位自来自去的床伴哀悼一把。  
“对了，我还听他们说你之前连女朋友都不送。真没有绅士风度。”  
是谁说的……是谁唯恐天下不乱把他以前的事告诉这位祖宗的！御堂暗暗咬牙。  
“那种绅士风度你也不希望我有吧。”  
“哼，刚才不就很有绅士风度吗？御堂先生最初还一副很生气的样子，结果转眼就跟前情人眉来眼去……”  
“只是普通的搭话而已。你刚才才是和那个小子眉来眼去吧。”  
“哦哦，自己被抓包了就反过来怀疑我的一片真心，真坏啊御堂先生，好伤心。”  
坏掉的是你才对！是你没错。  
“这话才明显不对吧？那家伙成年了吗？你竟然也出得下手。小看你了啊，佐伯克哉。”  
“那这个胸大无脑满嘴占星术的家伙你不照样出手了吗？果然还是因为巨乳吧！”  
“对那种轻浮未成年先不说你会不会得什么难以启齿的病，没被警察以淫乱罪①逮捕是你走运。”  
“你的旧情人！！”  
“不，你的旧情人！！”②  
接下来两人就前情人的话题展开唇枪舌战。  
从书店说到回家，说到口干舌燥喝完了瓶装水。  
最终战事的结果是，经过喝交杯高级红酒和威士忌后，意乱情迷，干柴烈火，春宵苦短。  
之后，自认为已经在床上充分了结了这件事并讨回各自部分的两人，决定把旧情人这个话题就这样忘掉吧。  
① 淫乱罪不同与我国的群P之类，在日本是对未成年出手。  
② 你们懂得。益达~~~233333333

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

番外③  
“佐伯，今天下班后你没什么安排吧。一起去趟百货公司OK吗？”  
在公司，御堂经过佐伯身边时，匆匆丢下这一句话。  
“啊，乐意之至。”  
佐伯惊奇御堂的主动邀约，立马应声。  
结果……  
“你让我来是为了买健身器材？”  
佐伯无言的望向御堂。  
“因为打算邀请你一起日常锻炼啊。”  
“日常？可是每周都会去健身房为什么要浪费时间。”  
御堂看着佐伯一脸装无辜的表情暗暗咬牙。  
春情勃发的某人，总会在每一个美好的清晨，午后，无所不用其极挑逗他，然后无所不用其极让他无法自拔，只能跟着她的节奏一起将TPO抛到脑后。  
虽然……从心底来说，御堂并不排斥，但是每次看这家伙得逞的看着他，眼神满是“嘴上说着不要身体却很诚实嘛御堂先生”就很火大！  
所以，那就晨跑吧。跑完我看你还有没有力气动手动脚。  
“两个感觉毕竟不一样，每天锻炼到底好一些。”  
佐伯怀疑地看着他。  
御堂依然一脸平淡表情，坦荡到不行。腹诽连这点道行都没有我岂不是白混了。  
“唉……真任性。”  
御堂额头爆青筋，到底是谁任性。  
“然后呢？”  
“只能同意了嘛。”  
两人选了自己心仪的款式，结账回家。  
佐伯在御堂开车时，慢悠悠说道：“这样你我……”御堂从镜子里看到佐伯暧昧的表情，“……床上的时间不就少了吗。”  
“……”  
御堂轻咳了一下，不接话。  
开始晨跑后，两人也淡定的度过了一段平静时光。  
慢慢的跑的路程也就增多了，御堂跑完后低低喘息着喝水，结果感受到佐伯不怀好意的眼神儿。  
“这么溢出喘息的御堂先生真的很诱人哟。”  
“你真是……”  
御堂不觉提高音量。  
“尤其是头发被汗水浸湿贴在额头上，身上的滑下的汗水，喝水时滚动的喉结……”  
“佐伯你……！”  
御堂瞬间脸红。  
结果就是回去后在浴室，依然上演了香艳的画面。  
比往常还累。  
上班时都有些力不从心的御堂，心里果断取消了晨跑。  
佐伯心照不宣的接受了结果。  
只是对他说道：“所以……我一开始就知道御堂先生你，没安好心哦。”  
没安好心的是谁！喜欢上这样的家伙我是不是有病神你告诉我啊！  
内心无力咆哮的御堂看着窗外忧从中来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

番外④  
A?A成立不久，人员不多且个顶个儿的忙成小旋风，公司人员状况登记的白板上，永远是人名后一串串的外出开会，客户沟通，市场考察……然后回来不一会，匆匆整理文件，白板上人名都不必擦掉，直接更换掉事项和归来时间即可。  
起初佐伯还是以外出事项为主，御堂也一如既往做办公室的工作，但是藤田和助理被挖来后，就变成了佐伯和御堂外出，随着人员增多，这两位元老级人物，也出色的担任起了留守的工作。  
这一天，佐伯回到办公室时，已经濒进下班，她把外套挂上门口的衣帽架，向问好的部下点头示意。  
看了看白板，御堂二十分钟后就会归来。她走回自己的座位，从公文包里取出笔记本和资料开始工作。  
御堂撑着伞，伞上的雪花厚厚积攒。轻轻张口，都可见氤氲的雾气。  
人行道上的雪幸亏很厚，不然薄薄一层很快会化为积水，非常讨厌。  
踏上公司大厦的台阶时，御堂松了一口气。  
将伞放上置物架，刷了门卡，走进电梯，按了楼层。  
看时间已经下班许久，但还是碰见了几名员工，御堂报以温和笑容当作加班的补偿，当然，这事儿在佐伯看来，就是一写满“赔！赔！赔！赔！赔……呸”的账本。  
进了公司，看到白板上已经空无一人，御堂边脱外套，一边冒出了玩笑的心思。  
“我回来了。”  
佐伯会做什么样的反应呢？这种夫妻之间的对话形式？  
其实两个人硬要说也可以算发乎情止乎礼的关系？因为到现在连同居都算不上啊。  
预想中的答话没有传来，御堂拎着包颇为好奇地看向佐伯的办公桌。  
佐伯的头发用发带盘着，手指飞快地敲着键盘，屏幕在眼镜面上反射出蓝光。  
那也就是说没听见？  
御堂撇了撇嘴，回到自己办公区，拿出资料整理。  
室内暖气充足，落地窗上因温差而有霜花。  
御堂感觉有些热，便脱下了西装外套，收腰的短款马甲更是勾勒出宽肩细腰的好身材。  
佐伯抬起头的时候，就看到了拿着马克杯，颇为英俊利落的御堂，她隔着玻璃直勾勾的盯过去。  
御堂很快察觉到了佐伯的露骨视线，他扬了扬手中的杯子，意思是问佐伯也要来一杯吗。  
佐伯摇摇头，继续用凶狠的眼神看着他。  
御堂皱眉，转身不再搭理她。  
佐伯不以为然，站起身时却有些踉跄的撑住桌子，然后昏昏沉沉按着太阳穴。  
清脆的脚步声很快响起，越来越近，一双微暖的手贴近她的脖颈。  
“颈椎难受吗？还是头痛？”  
佐伯奸计得逞，只顾埋头装柔弱。  
御堂扶她坐到沙发上，一边替她按摩。  
但边问边摸，不知不觉，已经到奇怪的地方去了。  
御堂看着自己放在佐伯胸部的手，终于反应过来被耍了。  
“佐伯克哉！”  
佐伯笑到直不起腰，一边伸手勾住御堂。  
“都是御堂你的不对，干嘛要穿成这样诱惑我？”  
御堂不怒反笑。  
伸手扯松领带，挑眉锁住佐伯的手。  
自从和佐伯在一起，越来越多的东西变得色色的，如果不能免疫，自己迟早要变成她那样的变态意淫狂。  
佐伯丝毫没有害羞的成分，也没有恐惧，甚至颇为期待的等着他下一步怎么做。  
从这个角度看来，御堂整个人显得更加修长，领带微松，衣衫整齐。  
而佐伯则是手不能动，任君采撷的状态，自然比不得御堂的整洁。  
“你总是用这种眼神注视着我，让我很困扰啊。”  
御堂一脸认真，清澈的瞳孔映出佐伯冷艳的脸。  
佐伯做出天真无邪的表情。  
“……”  
御堂松开手，坐在一旁系好领带。  
“这样子可没完啊……”  
佐伯怎么可能放过良机，这次换她扑倒御堂，眉飞色舞解了扣子，坐在御堂跨上。  
头发散开，有着致命的性感。  
情浓之际，御堂听到耳边某人使坏的声音，“ANADA~这是你可爱的妻子给你的进门礼哦~”  
原来是听见了啊。  
真是的。  
真是个坏心眼儿的家伙啊。


End file.
